


Everything Nice

by orphan_account



Series: That's What Subs Are Made Of [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Amateur Porno, BDSM, Cum retention, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set approximately six months after Spice.





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise bitch, I bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of Daddy Andrew ;)

“Mr Josten.”

Neil barely hears his name in the haze of his arousal, squirming on his chair as the butt plug shifts in him. He can hardly acknowledge it, his entire focus on his hard cock in the confines of his jeans, whimpering as the plug rubs against his prostate. He grinds his ass down on the seat further, all chatter around him fading into grey as-

“Mr Josten!”

Neil snaps to focus as the voice shouts across the room, accompanied by a hard slap of wood to steel. Neil’s face flushes, blinking out of the stupor he was in, his entire body thrumming with fullness from the butt plug nestled in his ass.

He chokes on a moan as his nipple rings begin to vibrate, sending shocks of arousal sparking through his chest. “Yuh-yes, Sir?” he blushes, trying to focus on the teacher, who’s standing in front of the class as Neil tries not to lose it.

“Are you paying attention, Mr Josten?”

The man’s voice is hard, unforgiving and Neil swallows his moans. “I- I. Uh,” Neil swallows, trying to think of an excuse, failing epically.

“Mr Josten,” the no-nonsense voice holds his attention. “What’s wrong? Why can’t you pay attention in my class?”

Neil swallows around his dry throat, clenching uselessly around the vibrating butt plug deep in his ass. He wants to touch his nipples; they feel so tender and sensitive as they rub against his silk shirt, but he can’t move.

“I, uh. My Da-Daddy,” he whispers, squeezing his eyes shut. “My Daddy put a plug in me and it’s fu-fucking me co-constantly,” he manages to get out, barely able to think straight, his hard cock slicking the inside of his jeans with pre-cum.

“Excuse me?” the teacher asks, voice cutting. Neil’s face is permanently red, now realising what he’d said. “Mr Josten, get up here. Right now.”

Neil bites his lip, managing to make himself move, walking with trembling legs to the stern man.

“Clearly you’re not able to focus,” his lecturer says firmly. “So I’m going to have to do something about it. Do you know what happens to persons who can’t focus in my class, Mr Josten?”

Neil swallows hard, not bothering to answer because he knows he’s going to find out soon anyway.

“They get spanked,” he growls. “Over the table.”

Neil flushes, glancing up at the sea of people watching him with wide eyes, before deciding to obey, his heart hammering.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, his cheek resting against the cold metal of the table, his ass exposed when the teacher yanks down Neil’s pants.

The first hard slap of the ruler forces a strangled cry out of Neil’s throat, and he clutches the edges of the table, trying to brace himself. The wooden ruler leaves a line of fire across his ass, making him cry out until his throat is sore.

He gets spanked in succession, on alternating cheeks, tears streaming down his cheeks as pleasure rushes through him like a warm fire.

“I’m sorry,” he begs, trying to grind his cock against the table, looking for some sort of relief.

“Well, well, well,” he hears the hard voice turn into a soft croon behind him, parting his tender cheeks – which is most likely cherry red by now – a finger stroking over the flat base of the plug. “Seems like you weren’t lying, were you?”

Neil gasps as the plug is tugged out of his hole, the rim stretching around the widest part and making him sob. He clenches his opened hole, trying to keep in the cum his Daddy left inside of him, but he fails, feeling the warmth dribble out of him.

“No,” Neil gasps, but his mind goes beautifully empty when he feels a bare cockhead rubbing against his hole. “Oh fuck.”

“Let me take care of that for you,” the voice promises, before his cock is being pressed into Neil’s hole, slow and deep. Neil cries out, bracing himself as hips slam against his ass and he’s fucked hard and fast.

__

“Hi, Master.”

Matt tears his eyes away from where Neil’s being pounded violently by Andrew in their teacher-student setup on stage, turning to his boyfriend and smiling at the gorgeous little Italian.

“Good afternoon, pet,” he greets him and Roland blushes lightly, leaning over the counter. Matt presses their lips together in a warm kiss, fingers dancing along Roland’s neck.

“Would you like a drink, Sir?” Roland breathes, blinking dreamily as Matt releases him, a slow, contented smile tugging at his lips.

“Surprise me, sweetheart,” Matt grins, glancing back to where Neil’s now on his knees, impressively deepthroating Andrew’s cock.

“Here you go, Master,” Roland says cheekily, and Matt laughs lightly when he sees three Blowjob shots lined up for him.

“Are you trying to make a suggestion, sweetheart?” Matt teases him, and Roland blushes, shrugging. He doesn’t say anything, biting his lip as he waits for Matt to take the shots.

Matt laughs again, shaking his head as he bends, licking the whipped cream off of all three shots, keeping it in his mouth as he stands, pulling Roland in for another kiss, smearing cream over both of their mouths.

Roland whimpers into the kiss, stepping back and blushing brightly, wiping off his lips with the back of his hand.

“Tastes just like you, pet,” Matt winks, before capturing the first shot glass with his lips, tossing it back without the use of his hands. He holds Roland’s gaze as he tosses the other two shots back, noting as Roland’s eyes slide down to stare at his bobbing throat.

“Fuck, Master,” Roland pants, before launching forward and kissing Matt desperately. Matt holds his sub gently, opening him up and practically inhaling him over the bar.

“If that’s what we have to do to get a drink around here, I’m going to have to rethink my choice of drinking venue,” an amused voice comes from next to them, and almost immediately Roland stiffens.

Matt holds his sub firmly, parting their lips, but not letting Roland go yet. Roland’s gotten better with PDA, but he still hated humiliation. When Roland sees Renee’s gentle smile, he relaxes, and Matt lets him go, allowing his boyfriend to straighten his clothes as if now remembering that he’s working.

“Hi Renee,” he says softly, blushing as one of his co-workers bustles past him. “What can I get for you?”

“A screwdriver for me, please,” Renee says, and only now Matt realises that Allison’s next to her, resolutely not looking at the stage where Neil’s now cockwarming Andrew’s spent member while the latter continues ‘teaching’. Matt hides his laugh. “Kitten, what would you like? You may have one alcoholic drink.”

Allison pouts, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Uh, give me an Italian Iced Tea, please, Roland,” she says, winking at him, and he grins, nodding as he mixes the drinks. “Hey Matt,” she greets her friend, coming over to hug him.

Matt wraps her up in a warm hug, nodding at Renee. “How are you two?”

“Amazingly amazing,” Allison pipes up and Renee laughs. “We’re engaged!” She lifts her left hand, showing off her diamond, which sparkles from the lights.

“No fucking way,” Matt grins at her, stealing her hand and gawking over the gorgeous engagement ring. “You weren’t engaged yesterday!”

“Well  _doy_ ,” Allison rolls her eyes at him. “Ren took me out to dinner and she proposed!”

“What?” Roland finally pipes into the conversation, focused on making his drinks. He slides Renee’s one over to her, before leaning over to see the rock on Allison’s finger. “Alli, that’s gorgeous! Congratulations!”

“I know,” she beams, leaning into Renee. “I was _not_ expecting it!”

“She sent me the link to the ring she wanted two months into our relationship,” Renee said, amused, and Allison shrugs, grinning.

“I love you,” Allison coos, kissing her and Matt smiles happily for the both of them.

He glances over at Roland, seeing the way Roland’s eyes linger on Allison’s ring. There’s a hint of wistfulness in Roland’s expression before he sighs and continues mixing Allison’s drink. Matt reads it too well but doesn’t mention it as he turns his attention back to his friends and talking excitedly with them.

__

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil moans as he comes down in the backroom, on his knees with his head pillowed on Andrew’s thigh. “That was amazing.”

“I’m sure you enjoyed it, my little exhibitionist,” Andrew snorts and Neil laughs lightly, lifting his head up to meet Andrew for a kiss. “Are you ready to go outside?”

Neil nods, and Andrew helps him stand on shaky feet, wiping him down to clean him of sweat and cum, before helping him get dressed in leggings and a muscle shirt. Neil sighs as he’s in clean clothes, his body feeling light from the high he’d just experienced, his veins warm with the orgasm that had just blown his mind.

Neil exhales happily as Andrew cleans himself up, packing the duffel bag with their things. They make their way out of the backroom, meeting Jeremy who’s grinning widely at them, waving his phone at them.

“Got it all recorded,” he promises, winking at them. “I’ll Airdrop it to you later, Neil.”

“Thanks, Jer!” he grins, looking around as Andrew whispers in his ear that he’s going to drop off the duffel in the locker room. Neil nods, kissing him softly before he leaves. “Where are your boyfriends?”

“Kev and Jean have taken the liberty of renting a room,” Jeremy smirks at Neil. “I’m giving them a bit of privacy because they’re playing hard tonight. Ooh, I think Matt’s here.”

“Let’s find him!” Neil says eagerly, linking his fingers with Jeremy so they don’t get lost in the crowd. Jeremy drags him to the bar where Matt’s talking eagerly with an excited Allison, who has her hands wrapped around Renee, leaning against her. “Hey Alli!”

“We’re engaged!” Allison screeches and Neil gasps as Allison launches at him. He catches her mid-air, hugging her tightly.

“You’re fucking kidding me!” Neil puts her down, grabbing her hand. “Congratulations, darling!” he says warmly, hugging her again, heart bursting with warmth. He sees Andrew coming up to them. “Drew, Alli and Ren are engaged.”

“I know,” Andrew responds, and Neil rolls his eyes. “Not only was she shouting it so everyone could hear, but Renee messaged me last night. Congratulations,” he nods at Renee, and she smiles warmly at him, thanking Jeremy when he offers his congratulations as well.

“Thank you, Andrew,” she responds and Neil groans at their lack of enthusiasm.

“Old people are no fun,” he mutters to Allison, who giggles at him. “I’m so excited. I can’t wait for the wedding.”

“You  _have_ to be my maid of honour,” Allison grins and Neil blushes.

“I’d be _honoured_ ,” he grins, looking over at Matt, who’s grinning at the both of them. “Is Matt going to be a bridesmaid?”

Allison laughs, whacking Neil. Neil spots Roland rushing by. “R, when you’re done, I’d like a whiskey and a water, please!”

“Ooh, and a gin and tonic for me too,” Jeremy butts in.

“Sure, no problem, Neil, Jer. Give me a sec,” Roland smiles, and Neil nods, giving him a thumbs up.

“Will you be my best man?” Renee asks Andrew while she sips her drink.

“Sure,” Andrew responds and Neil huffs at how _unemotional_ they are.

“Ignore them, they’re boring,” Neil smirks at Allison. He leans against Matt as Allison gushes about her wedding, and Neil’s heart explodes with happiness for her.

“Dan’s going to be a bridesmaid. Roland’s going to be a bridesmaid as well and Matt’s a groomsman. It’s going to be so fucking awesome!”

“I’m so happy for you,” Jeremy says, and Allison smiles widely at him.

“Thank you,” she says earnestly. “I can’t wait. Ren, can we get married tomorrow?”

“Patience, kitten,” Renee responds calmly, and Allison huffs, slumping against her girlfriend, who holds her.

Roland reappears, smiling widely at everyone before sliding the glasses across. “Neil, here’s your water. Andrew, your whiskey, Jer, your gin and tonic. Sir, would you like some bourbon?”

“Yes, pet, thank you,” Matt smiles gently at him, and Neil grins as Roland blushes. Neil sips on his water as Allison chatters away.

Renee’s talking softly to Andrew and Jeremy, a soft smile on her face. Neil continues leaning against Matt, listening to Allison, before Roland’s coming to greet them, this time on the other side of the bar.

“I’m on my break,” he explains, and Neil smiles happily at him, moving to let him get folded into Matt’s arms.

“Baby boy,” Andrew says lowly in Neil’s ear, his arms coming to wrap around Neil’s waist, holding him steadily. Neil sighs happily, melting into Andrew’s embrace. “Are you ready to go home?”

As much as he loved being around his friends, Neil couldn’t deny that he was craving a bed, especially after the intense scene and orgasm he’d just experienced. He nods, telling his friends goodbye and congratulating Allison again, distracting her as she makes her Wedding Planning group chat. He waves at Renee as he leaves, leaning against Andrew.

“I’m so happy for her,” he says dreamily, linking their fingers as they walk toward the exit after collecting their things from the lockers. “I can’t believe Alli’s getting married! And you’re going to look so gorgeous as a best man, Daddy.”

Andrew huffs, pulling Neil in for a kiss and Neil sighs happily, feeling contented for the entire ride home.

__

“I’m so happy for Alli and Ren,” Neil sighs contentedly, wiggling his pert ass as he lays on the bed, head against the pillow. “Their wedding is going to be amazing.”

“I’m sure it is,” Andrew says dryly, giving Neil a gentle smack on his ass before straddling Neil’s thighs, pouring hot massage oil onto his skin and making moan softly. “Allison’s in charge, after all.”

“Mm,” Neil hums as Andrew places the bottle on the table next to the bed, fingers pressing into Neil’s tense muscles. “Fuck,” Neil sighs, sinking into the bed. “You’re getting better at this, Daddy.”

Andrew doesn’t say anything, skilled fingers deftly kneading Neil’s tight shoulder muscles. Neil whimpers, cock thickening where it’s pressed between his abdomen and the sheets. Neil bites his lip, trying to take his mind off the pleasure loosening his body up. It’s always harder to keep his orgasm back when Andrew’s massages him.

“I think Matty’s going to give Roland a collar soon,” Neil comments almost sleepily, as Andrew makes his way down Neil’s back, fingers relaxing the tightly coiled muscles under Neil’s skin.

“He deserves it,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil smiles, nodding. Andrew reaches up, tugging lightly on Neil’s leather collar and Neil bites his lip, blushing. “And you deserve this too, baby boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Neil preens, feeling Andrew’s cock nestled against his ass. Andrew continues working on Neil, taking him apart slowly. He’d gotten tips and pointers from fellow Dom, Jean Moreau, who was a professional physical therapist and masseuse. Neil had even gotten the pleasure of receiving one of Jean’s patented massages, and he’d near melted into the table, but Andrew’s fingers on him were always so much better.

The Exy season was finally finished once more, with Neil and Matt’s team being the reigning champions. Andrew had managed to make it to the finals, and nothing was better than running off the court and straight into his Daddy’s arms, still high off the adrenaline rushing through him.

Andrew had celebrated with them, making sure Neil hadn’t drunk too much, before taking Neil back to the hotel and riding Neil into the mattress. Best fucking gift ever. Literally.

Neil moans happily, then his eyes widen as his cock pulses. He’s so close already, remembering how it felt to be inside of Andrew. Andrew’s fingers are working on the sensitive flesh of his thigh, and Neil whines as a fingernail brushes against his full balls.

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers, and Andrew lets out a soft laugh.

“I know, baby boy.” Andrew’s finger strokes the plug that’s holding Andrew’s cum in him. “One day we’ll do a full massage,” Andrew’s voice sounds amused and Neil giggles. “But today’s not that day. What number are we on, baby boy?”

Andrew doesn’t wait for a response, using his slick fingers to extract the plug from Neil’s ass, replacing it swiftly with his thick erection. Neil screams, gripping onto the pillow as he gasps for air. “Th-three, Daddy!” he whimpers as he’s filled.

“Let’s make that four, then,” Andrew drives into Neil’s ass, flesh slapping against flesh. Neil cries out into the pillow as Andrew grips Neil’s oiled body and fucks him deep and hard, not even holding back as his cum shoots into Neil- the fourth load in his ass.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Neil sobs, not bothering to beg for his orgasm. He feels so full as Andrew presses the plug back into his hole, and Neil licks his lips as Andrew peppers kisses along his shoulders.

“You’re welcome, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, before laying next to Neil, and pulling his baby boy close.

Neil ignores his hard cock as he blinks up at his Dom, licking his lips. “Daddy, can I-?”

He doesn’t have to elaborate as Andrew gives him a firm nod, and Neil wiggles down the bed, laying his head on Andrew’s abdomen and taking Andrew’s softening cock into his mouth. Andrew’s fingers drift into Neil’s hair, stroking his scalp and Neil holds Andrew’s cock safely as he falls asleep.

__

Neil awakes slowly as he feels Andrew’s lips brushing across his forehead. He blinks out of his sleepy haze, yawning as he opens his eyes to meet Andrew’s gorgeous golden ones. He'd fallen asleep on Andrew’s stomach with his Daddy’s cock in his mouth, but he’s waking up with his head nestled on a comfortable pillow.

“G’morning, Daddy,” Neil groans, stretching, blessed with Andrew’s gentle smile.

“Good morning, baby boy,” Andrew responds, leaning down to kiss his forehead and Neil smiles. He yawns, sitting up, gasping when he sees the tray laden with food and fruits in Andrew’s hands.

“Breakfast in bed?” Neil blushes, heart skipping a few beats.

“Happy anniversary, baby boy,” Andrew smirks, drawing back when Neil launches at him to kiss him hard. “Now, now, we don’t want anything to dirty the bedsheets,” Andrew chastises him and Neil growls.

“I _definitely_ want to dirty the bedsheets,” Neil pouts. “Put that down and kiss me, Daddy.”

Andrew huffs, placing the tray on the nightstand, before allowing Neil to wrap his arms around his neck, holding Andrew close as he kisses him. He nuzzles Andrew’s nose as their lips part, and Neil’s legs hook around Andrew’s waist, pulling him down.

“Happy anniversary, Daddy,” Neil nips at Andrew’s chin and Andrew huffs.

“C’mon, baby boy,” Andrew pushes himself up, catching Neil’s lower lip between his teeth when the redhead pouts. Andrew sits up as Neil gets up from where he’s lying, resting against the pillows, smiling widely as he sees the breakfast Andrew’s made for him.

“I can’t believe it’s only been three years,” Neil sighs, grabbing a slice of kiwi and chewing on it. Andrew reaches over and steals a grape, and Neil playfully whacks at him. Andrew huffs, grabbing a fork and digging into the eggs as Neil munches contentedly on his fruits.

Neil glances over at his phone, grabbing it as he scrolls through the notifications. “Hey, Jer sent me the video,” he says excitedly, flashing a wide grin at Andrew. “I guess he couldn’t wait. Let’s look at it!”

“Later, baby boy,” Andrew rumbles, offering Neil a spoonful of eggs and Neil pouts. “We’ll watch it together in a bit.”

Neil grins, nodding as he places his phone down after sending a quick thank you message to Jeremy, digging into his delicious breakfast.

__

“Fuck,” Neil’s eyes widen when he sees himself on the huge television screen, baring his ass to his ‘teacher’. “Imagine if we did this while I was in university, Daddy,” he giggles, glancing up at Andrew from where he’s kneeling between Andrew’s legs.

Andrew’s fingers stroke Neil’s hair comfortingly. “I think that’s one thing my tenure couldn’t have saved me from, baby boy,” he says in amusement, and Neil grins.

“We’ll never know unless we try, Daddy,” he winks playfully at Andrew, who huffs, turning Neil’s head to look at the screen. Neil blushes as he sees how slutty he looks on the high-definition screen. “I think Jer’s camera is too good,” Neil mumbles, shifting on his knees as his cock hardens between his thighs, his heels nudging the plug inside of him, holding Andrew’s loads – now five – in him.

“Mm,” Andrew continues stroking Neil’s head as on-screen Neil cries out when his teacher stuffs his hard cock into him.

“Your cock looks even bigger on TV,” Neil breathes, wishing he was nursing Andrew’s cock as he watched their amateur sex video.

“Your hole looks tighter in real life,” Andrew teases Neil and Neil chuckles, whacking Andrew’s leg playfully. Andrew’s voice takes on a deeper timbre when he says, “play with yourself, baby boy.”

Neil grins, wrapping a hand around his engorged cock, precum already beading at the slit. He gives himself a long stroke, biting back his whimpers. “Fuck, I’m jacking off to myself,” Neil whispers in awe. “I should consider a career in porn.”

“Only if I’m the one fucking you, baby boy,” Andrew snorts and Neil rolls his eyes.

“Well obviously, Daddy,” Neil breathes, twisting a hand around his cock. Andrew’s cum in him, the plug pressing against his sweet spot, seeing Andrew fucking him brutally on the screen, all added to his cock pulsing in his hand. He’s already close, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he moans.

On-screen Andrew is turning Neil over, spreading his legs obscenely and fucking him, the slick sounds of his cock entering Neil’s cum-filled hole echoing throughout the room. Neil was really gonna have to give Jeremy kudos for filming this, the man had skills.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil whispers, leaning against Andrew’s leg.

“Close, baby boy?” Andrew hums, and Neil swallows, nodding, his eyes glued to the screen where he’s screaming.

Andrew leans down, his eyes on the screen as he strokes a hand down Neil’s bare chest to replace Neil’s grip with his own firm grasp. His lips are by Neil’s ear as he talks softly, “look at how slutty you look, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs and Neil’s cock gives a pained pulse in Andrew’s hand. “Showing the entire club how well you take your Daddy’s cock, begging for more although you already had so much of his cum in you.”

Neil exhales shakily, trying not to thrust up into Andrew’s hand. “Letting everybody see what they’re missing out on, crying out like the high-end whore you are.” Andrew nips at Neil’s ear as Neil moans lowly. “So slutty, so beautiful. You’re perfect, sweetheart.” Neil whimpers at the endearment. “Keep your eyes on the television, baby boy. Come for me.”

Neil struggles to keep his eyes open as Andrew skilfully strokes his orgasm out of him, crying out as his entire body shudders. He gasps for air, blinking wetly as he forces himself to stay upright as his orgasm blows his mind.

Andrew lifts his hand, and almost mindlessly, Neil latches onto it, lapping up his cum from Andrew’s fingers until they’re clean. When he’s done, Andrew cups Neil’s chin, keeping his eyes on the screen, where on-screen Neil is warming Andrew’s cock.

Andrew’s teeth worry at Neil’s earlobe, his breath hot in Neil’s ear as he slides his finger down to hook in the ring on Neil’s collar, letting the weight of his hand pull it tighter. “Will you be mine, baby boy?”

Neil frowns at the question, trying to focus on the screen, where on-screen Andrew is writing something on the board. He remembered how good the subspace had felt, with Andrew’s cock in his mouth. It had been a perfect scene with his perfect Dom.

“I’m already yours,” Neil answers honestly, dreamily, rather miffed at the obvious question.

His eyes widen when he saw what Andrew was writing on the whiteboard as Jeremy zooms in all the way and a choked gasp escapes Neil’s lips. “Daddy...”

Andrew’s voice lowers as his lips brush the sensitive spot behind Neil’s ear. “Will you be mine _officially_ , baby boy?”

Neil’s hands fly to his face as tears stream from his eyes. On-screen Andrew had written ‘will you marry me?’ on the board and Neil turns around and launches into Andrew’s arms.

He holds Andrew tightly, feeling his heart swell to bursting as he smashes their lips together, kissing Andrew hard.

“I love you,” Neil pants into Andrew’s mouth, cupping Andrew’s jaw with both hands. “I love you so fucking much, Daddy.”

“Answer the question, Neil,” Andrew says, laughing softly and Neil blushes, rolling his eyes at Andrew.

“You know the answer, Drew,” he retorts, unable to stop smiling widely. “Fuck _yes_.”

Andrew reaches into his pocket, drawing out the small black box, and Neil gasps, because suddenly, it’s so much more real than he expected. His heart is racing in his chest, fingers shaking as he reaches out to take the box.

Opening it, his eyes widen when he sees the silver, diamond studded band. “Fuck,” Neil chokes out, more tears filling his eyes. “Pu-put it on me!” he demands, trying to swallow back his tears and Andrew takes the band, slipping it onto Neil’s trembling finger, before cupping Neil’s face and kissing him deeply.

Neil whimpers, sinking into the kiss. "You totally upstaged my surprise," Neil pouts, sniffling as he pulls away, and Andrew laughs as Neil hugs him tightly.


	2. The Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and forgot to post it :D

Neil can’t stop staring at the silver band on his ring finger, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he tries to stop smiling. He’s waiting eagerly for Matt, who’s taking _forever_ to open the door although Neil knocked for two minutes without stopping.

Since Roland had moved in with Matt just a couple months prior, Neil had willingly relinquished his key, knowing that he had to respect the couple’s space. Plus, Roland was still shy, and Neil didn’t want to accidentally walk in on a half-naked or fully-naked Roland at any time.

Neil bounces on his heel, excitement building in him like an overwhelming explosion. When the door opens and Matt’s out of breath, looking like he’s rushed to the door.

“Sorry, had to get Roland dressed,” Matt smirks and his cheeks darken for a second. “Wha- why are you looking like that?”

“I’m pregnant!” Neil cries excitedly and Matt grins.

“I knew if he kept his cum in you long enough, something _had_ to happen,” Matt laughs and Neil rolls his eyes, giggling at his best friend.

“Shush,” Neil’s unable to stop his blush, raising his left hand and shoving it in Matt’s face. “Look!”

Matt gasps, a warm smile spreading across his face as he grins widely at Neil. “Fucking finally! Congrats, Neil!” Neil grins, squealing as Matt grabs him in a bear hug, holding him tightly as he spins him around.

“What’s going on?” Roland appears, looking adorable in Matt’s oversized sweater, the hem of it reaching mid-thigh, the sleeves completely covering his fingers as he cups a mug of tea between both hands. “Is Neil finally pregnant?”

Neil bursts out laughing, knowing Roland heard his first exclamation. Matt joins in, releasing Neil as he stretches one hand out for Roland, who places his mug down, melting into Matt’s side.

“Ya boy is engaged,” Neil grins, wiggling his fingers at Roland, who lights up, surging forward to capture Neil in a warm hug.

“Congratulations,” Roland grins. “You should do a double wedding with Alli and Renee!”

“Andrew  _swears_ that they didn’t plan it, that it was coincidence,” Neil rolls his eyes, and Matt snorts, pulling Neil inside and shutting the door. “And about the wedding…” Neil bites his lip, blushing slightly. “We’re getting married next week.”

“You’re getting _what_!” Matt chokes, and Neil giggles.

“We’ll do a full reception after, but I want to get married to Daddy _now_ ,” Neil says dreamily. “He agreed to do a City Hall wedding. We’ve decided to go to Philly to do it. He never really cared for a big ceremony, so we’re doing it as soon as possible.” Neil sighs happily. “So, that’s why I’m here, Matty. I want you to be there with me. You’ve been with me since the beginning. That means you’ll have to plan my stag do!”

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for my entire life,” Matt grins, pulling Neil in for another hug. “I’m so glad you found Andrew.”

“I’m even gladder you found Roland,” Neil says honestly, beaming at the Italian, who blushes brightly. “We’re both so happy. I love you, Matty.”

“Love you too, Red,” Matt kisses the top of Neil’s head. “Did you tell Allison yet?”

Neil shakes his head, withdrawing from Matt’s embrace. “We can’t invite many people to the City Hall but I was thinking she could plan the reception. I know she’d love that.”

“She would,” Matt grins, nodding as he leads Neil over to the kitchen. “Who else is going to be there?”

“Well, all our friends. I’ll invite my uncle, I hope he’ll show up. I know it’s rushed, so I was thinking we could just do a small reception,” Neil explains, gratefully accepting a bottled water. “And Nicky’s coming with his husband, so he’ll be there.”

“Ooh, I’m already excited,” Roland grins, sitting on the stool at the counter.

“By the way. Andrew’s getting a private plane to take us and Kevin and his boyfriends to Philly,” Neil explains, grinning. “So you don’t have to worry about travel expenses.”

“Ooh, fancy,” Roland smirks. “What’s it like having a sugar daddy?”

Neil leans on the counter, winking conspiratorially at Roland. “All you have to do is call Matt ‘Daddy’, and he’ll buy anything for you to stop.”

Matt laughs as Roland giggles. “That’s very true,” Matt grins at Neil. “Do you want to have your bachelor party here or in Philly?”

“Philly! We’ll have an entire hotel room to trash,” Neil grins. “I don’t know if Alli will be able to make it to the stag do, but I'll promise her a lap dance at her bachelorette party. Jean and Renee are taking charge of Andrew’s party, although he doesn’t want one. They’re probably just going to sit in their room and watch Exy games,” Neil rolls his eyes.

“Don’t judge them!” Matt laughs, shaking his head. “Hey, are you going to training from here? We have to be there in half an hour.”

Neil glances at the time, shrugging. “Might as well. I have to talk to Coach about us getting next week off. Roland should come and check you out when you’re all sweaty and sexy,” Neil winks at Roland, who blushes.

“I see him sweaty and sexy all the time,” Roland manages, and Neil giggles, ignoring Matt’s eye-roll. He’s proud of how far Roland’s come since he’d first started dating Matt.

“Go change,” Neil waves Matt away. “I promise I won’t traumatise your boyfriend.”

Matt sighs, giving Neil a warning look, pressing a kiss to Roland’s forehead, before disappearing into the bedroom. Neil notices a wistful look as Roland gazes at his collar, and he cocks his head.

“Everything okay?” he asks Roland softly, and Roland tears his gaze away from Neil’s necklace, blushing softly.

“Yeah,” Roland clears his throat, ducking his head. “It’s just...” his fingers linger on the base of his bare neck as he stares resolutely at the table.

“You want a collar,” Neil observes, and Roland’s flush darkens.

“I... I love Matt,” Roland says quickly. “And I have a temporary collar when we do... puppy play, but I...”

“You need to show him you’re ready,” Neil says gently, reaching over to capture Roland’s hand. “Doms are awesome, but unfortunately they aren’t mind readers. Sure, they may not give you what you want when you ask, but at least they’ll know you’re ready for it. Hell, I had to beg Andrew to fuck me for months before he actually did. If you’re too shy to ask, you need to show him.”

“I...” Roland swallows.

“Matt is amazing. He’s too nice for his own good,” Neil murmurs to Roland, who dimples adorably. “I’m sure he would’ve collared you months ago. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has a collar for you already, but he’s probably waiting for the right time. Show him that you’re ready to take the next step. Don’t cross your limits or his.”

“I think I could do that,” Roland beams. “That makes sense because when I was ready to have sex, I had to literally sit on his dick.” Then Roland blushes when he realises what he said.

Neil giggles. “You go, Roland!” He pauses when he hears the bedroom door open, then smiles, changing the subject. “Do you know that the scene Andrew and I did at the club was his proposal?”

Roland’s eyes widen. “Seriously? How did I not notice?”

“Well, he wrote it on the board, and Jer had to zoom in a lot to see it, but it was _so_ hot,” Neil sighs happily. “He came in me five times and then jacked me off while we watched it. He timed it perfectly so after I came, I saw the message on the board with cum all over me-”

“Jesus Christ, Neil,” Matt groans, walking into the room and covering Roland’s ears. “You don’t have to go into details.”

Roland giggles, grabbing Matt’s palms and lacing their fingers together. “It was an excellent story, Master.”

Matt sighs, leaning down to kiss Roland’s head and Roland smiles happily. Neil’s heart fills with warmth as he looks at both of them. “I have to go, pet. I’ll try to return before you leave for your shift.”

“Sounds great, Master,” Roland murmurs, leaning his head back and receiving a deep kiss from Matt before Matt and Neil leave for training.

__

Neil can feel how tense Andrew is as soon as the plane starts to roll down the runway. Neil bites his lip, slipping his hand into Andrew’s, leaning over as the plane starts taxiing, the momentum pushing them backwards.

“I wish I had your cum in me right now, Daddy,” Neil laments, tongue sneaking out to tease Andrew’s earlobe, and Andrew shivers. “Too bad you won’t be fucking me until we’re _husbands_. I’m not going to let you go until you’re coming dry,” Neil giggles and Andrew’s gaze swings over to lock with Neil’s, golden eyes burning.

“You’re talking like you’re in charge, baby boy,” Andrew growls, and Neil grins salaciously.

“Aren’t I?” he asks coyly, grinning at Andrew.

“I’ve given you too much leeway,” Andrew grunts, but his hand doesn’t feel like a vice anymore, and Neil’s smile widens.

“Maybe I should tie _you_ up,” Neil teases, knowing that Andrew would never want that, and neither does he, but it’s still fun to watch Andrew’s eyes darken for a second. “Tie you to the bed and then ride you while you _beg_.”

“You’re just giving me ideas,” Andrew raises an eyebrow. “Like tying you up on our wedding night and not touching you at all,” Andrew suggests darkly. “Maybe fuck you with a too-small dildo and leave you there, begging and _wanting_.”

Neil’s breath escapes him, sending a shudder through him. “You wouldn’t, Daddy,” Neil whimpers, knowing that Andrew _would_.

Andrew smirks, pulling Neil in for a kiss as the plane pulls upward, soaring into the sky. Neil melts into the kiss, allowing Andrew to take control, and Andrew maps out his mouth, hand slipping to cup the back of Neil’s neck, kissing him hard.

Neil only pulls away because he’s breathless, ignoring the hoots of their friends behind them, hearing Jeremy giggle. Instead, his eyes are fixated on Andrew’s, and then Neil doesn’t even need to hear the order, before he’s unbuckling himself, dropping to his knees between Andrew’s.

He makes quick work of Andrew’s buckle, unzipping his pants, pulling out his hardening cock.

Neil slips Andrew’s cock into his mouth, and Andrew’s hand rests heavily on Neil’s head, holding him in place as Neil allows himself to sink, taking care of his Daddy as the plane soars in the air.

__

“Holy shit, Andrew really splurged,” Matt says in wonder as they enter the huge hotel room. “Maybe I need to get a sugar daddy too,” he grins and Roland pokes him, pouting adorably at him. “Aw, don’t worry, sweetheart, you’re perfect.”

Neil giggles, glancing away from the adoring couple as he looks around the hotel suite. It _was_ huge. Andrew, Jean and Renee were staying in the floor above, and Neil already missed his Daddy like a limb.

“It’s only for a day, Red,” Matt grins at him, tugging Neil along. “Kev and Jer should be back soon. They’re dropping their stuff off in their room. Walk me through the plans again?”

Neil takes a deep breath. He places his suitcase near the bed on the right as Roland jumps on the other bed, settling in. “Alli’s taking care of the reception plans, so she won’t be here tonight. She said that she hates that I’m rushing her, but she’s happy that at least one of us is getting spoiled.”

Roland giggles, hugging the pillow. Neil grins, walking over and settling on the bed next to Roland as Matt yanks off his shirt.

“Ooh,” Neil waggles his eyebrows at Roland, who blushes. “Is the striptease starting already?”

“Hush,” Matt snorts, wrapping the robe he found in the closet around himself. “I’m living a lavish life for the next two days. You should join me.”

“Soon, Matty,” Neil promises. “I invited Nicky, so he should be dropping by tonight. He’ll probably join Andrew’s ‘celebrations’. I extended the invitation to Andrew’s twin as well, but I dunno if he’ll show.”

“Andrew has a twin?” Roland asks in wonder and Neil glances at him, nodding.

“He’s a dick,” Neil sighs. “But I’m hoping if he does show up, he’ll leave the dickishness outside.”

“What about your uncle, Neil?” Matt raises an eyebrow, flipping through the menu for room service.

Neil smiles, sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard. “He’d have killed me if I didn’t invite him, so I’m sure he’ll show up when he feels like it.”

“Are the suits ready?” Roland asks, sitting next to Neil, wrapping his arms around his feet, chin resting on the pillow squished between his thighs and chest. 

“They’re arriving tonight,” Neil nods slowly. “And they better not be fucking late, because I _will_ cut a bitch.”

Matt snorts. “Although that bitch is in the state we just left?”

Neil huffs, crossing his arms. “I’ll cut them eventually.”

“What about the ‘something new, something old, something blue, something…’” Roland trails off, wincing as he tries to remember the last one.

“Something borrowed,” Matt fills in helpfully. “I’m lending Neil my underwear-“

“Matty!” Neil bursts out laughing. Roland giggles along with them.

“ _Fine_ , I’m lending him my tie. It’s the one I wore when we graduated and also the one I wore to the medal ceremony when we won our first championship after joining the professional team,” Matt grins. “It’s a good luck tie.”

“Oh, that’s awesome,” Roland says excitedly. They’re all taken aback when they hear knocking on the door, firm and steady.

“The fuck?” Matt raises an eyebrow, but Neil’s already standing smoothly.

“I’ll get it,” he says, pushing past Matt as he walks over to the door, opening it. “Hello, Uncle Stuart,” he greets, unsurprised.

“Neil,” his uncle smiles, inclining his head. Neil steps outside, closing the door behind him. “I’d say I was surprised to receive your invitation but I guess I’d been expecting this eventually.”

“I’d like it if you went with me to the courthouse,” Neil says softly, and _that_ takes Stuart by surprise. “If we were having a full-blown wedding, you’d be the one walking me down the aisle, but it isn’t, and I’d still like you to be there.” He pauses, flushing slightly. “And you could bring Ichirou, of course.”

Stuart laughs, shaking his head as he reaches out to ruffle Neil’s hair. “You’ve grown so much when I wasn’t looking,” he comments and Neil cocks his head.

“You weren’t?” he asks in rebuttal, knowing full well that Stuart always kept an eye on him. Whether it was the old man himself or one of his lackeys, he knew that Stuart was there for him.

“Not me particularly,” Stuart admits, shrugging a shoulder. “I don’t receive reports because I’m not stalking you. All I need to know is that you’re safe.”

Neil swallows a lump in his throat, and without thinking about it, he lurches forward, arms wrapped around Stuart’s waist. He held on tightly to the only man who served as a father figure to him when he really needed it.

“Fuck,” Stuart laughs lowly, hands wrapping around Neil’s waist. “If you make me cry, we’re going to have a problem.”

Neil laughs into Stuart’s suit, stepping back and quickly wiping away his tears. Stuart huffs, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a sheathed knife. There’s an intricate pattern on the scabbard, golden and black etched into leather. There are two thick bands of leather attached to it.

“This was Mary’s favourite knife,” Stuart says, voice heavy with an emotion Neil refuses to place. He presses it into Neil’s hand. “I know I won’t be there at all times, but I never want you to feel unsafe.”

Neil chokes on a gasp, flinging his arms around Stuart again, hearing the huff of air escape the older man.

“Jesus, Neil, are you trying to break the old man’s back?” a coy voice comes from behind them. “I think I do enough damage already.”

Neil snickers, stepping back to see Ichirou leaning on the wall behind them, arms crossed. He wasn’t there before, seemingly appearing out of thin air. His gorgeous hair is out, cascading over his shoulders like a thick curtain.

“Be quiet, brat,” Stuart sighs heavily as if Ichirou was the most stressful sub he’d ever encountered. Neil giggles, knowing exactly what their relationship was like.

Neil walks over to Ichirou, hands clasped around the gift Stuart had just given him. “Please take care of him,” he says softly, and Ichirou smiles, flicking Neil’s chin with his thumb.

“Unfortunately, it mostly seems to work the other way around,” Ichirou laments. “But for you, Red, I’ll certainly try my best.”

“Stop flirting with my nephew, wretch,” Stuart growls, and Ichirou pouts, pushing himself away from the wall.

“I never get to have any fun,” he sighs, and Neil giggles, turning to his uncle once more.

“Thank you,” Neil says, his words layered with meaning. Stuart had saved his life, something Neil could never fully repay him for.

“You’re a good man,” Stuart sighs, patting Neil’s shoulder. “Andrew’s lucky.”

Neil blushes brightly, thanking Stuart again before his uncle is following his bratty sub with promises of spankings and canings. Neil pushes open the door to his room once more, looking down in awe at the gorgeous knife Stuart had gifted him with.

Walking in, he sees Roland and Matt cuddling on the bed, both of them in robes as Matt flips through the channels on the television.

“Who was that?” Matt asks, raising an eyebrow when he sees what’s in Neil’s hand.

“Uncle Stuart,” Neil says happily, clutching the knife to his chest. “I guess I have something old now.”

“Two down, two to go!” Roland grins, and Neil places the knife gingerly down onto the table, before changing into a robe as well, getting into bed and snuggling into Matt’s free side.

“Jer and Kev are sure taking their time,” Neil rolls his eyes, knowing the boyfriends are probably getting in one last fuck. Lucky bastards. Neil sighs, already hating that he can’t see Andrew for the next twenty-four hours, especially when he was literally a floor above them.

Matt wraps an arm around Neil’s shoulders. “I was going to rent a stripper, but I can already feel the punishment Andrew would enact on me,” Matt sighs and Neil giggles. He didn’t care for a stripper, anyway. “So we’ll have to bribe either Kev or Jer to strip for us.”

“I could do it,” Roland pipes up, eyes shining with amusement when Neil bursts out laughing while Matt just stares at him with an expression that’s torn between horny and amazed. “With your permission of course, Master,” Roland coos, kissing Matt’s cheek.

“Just so you two know, I don’t have permission to come,” Neil interrupts. “So that means you can’t fuck in this room while I’m here. We’re _all_ abstaining for the next few days.”

“Fine by me,” Roland grins at Matt, who narrows his eyes at him. Roland loved his cage, so that didn’t matter to him.

“Joke’s on you two, I’ll just rub one out in the shower,” Matt says smugly, and both subs gasp, before bursting out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for the wedding :D *raises both hands


	3. The Wedding

“We're here!” Kevin grins as he bursts into the hotel room and Neil huffs. 

“You’re _late_ ,” Neil rolls his eyes and Jeremy just blushes, grinning at them. “How dare you two fuck when I can’t?” Neil pouts and Jeremy just jumps on the bed with the three other guys. 

“We come bearing a fuck ton of alcohol,” Jeremy gestures to Kevin’s full hands. “Forgive us?” 

Neil narrows his eyes. “Does Kevin have permission to get drunk?” 

Kevin scowls at Neil as Jeremy laughs. “Of course not.” 

Neil jumps up from the bed, clapping his hands. “Then you’re forgiven! Shots!” 

Kevin glares at Neil while setting down the bags of alcohol and Neil just bats his eyes innocently at the older man. Roland bounces up from the bed, going over to unpack the alcohol. 

“Is that a knife?” Jeremy asks, breaking Kevin and Neil’s staring contest. He picks up the knife Stuart had given him, inspecting it closely. 

“Don’t bother to ask,” Matt snorts, standing to help Roland. “At this point, I just accept it.” 

Neil grins widely, moving his knife to a safe place before joining Roland as he pours tequila shots. 

“Fuck, we’re going to get so turnt,” Neil declares. “Except Kevin.” 

Kevin groans, falling onto the couch as he tries his best to ignore Neil. 

__ 

Neil giggles as the bottle spins, landing on Kevin, who groans, taking a shot.  

“I  _dare_ you to text Jean and tell him that you’re tired of being his sub and you want to be his Dom from now on,” Neil snickers when he sees Kevin’s horrified face.  

Jeremy joins in the laughter, grabbing Kevin’s phone and unlocking it. “I’ll do it for him. I know he’ll message Jean two seconds after to say it was a prank.” 

“ _Weak_ ,” Neil teases, and Kevin flushes. Roland, still on Matt’s lap, leans over to peer as Jeremy’s tapping away on the phone.  

“You’re evil,” Matt sighs and Neil just laughs.  

“You say that as if you don’t know me, Matty,” Neil teases.  

“Okay, sent!” Jeremy says and Kevin’s eyes widen, launching for his phone but Jeremy whacks him away. “It says ‘Jean, I want to stop being a sub. Can I Dom you? You seem to have a lot of submissive qualities.’” 

“ _Jer_ ,” Kevin moans, dropping his face into his hands as everyone around the table bursts out laughing.  

“Oh fuck, he’s typing!” Jeremy gasps and Kevin tries to grab the phone again, so Jeremy tosses it across the table to Neil, who catches it easily.  

Peals of laughter escape Neil, his eyes tearing up when he sees Jean’s response. “He said – ‘I’ve always wanted that for us, baby.’ With a heart-eyes emoji.” 

“ _No,_ ” Kevin gasps, horrified as Jeremy and Roland die of laughter.  

“He’s onto us,” Roland giggles, leaning against Matt.  

“Oh god, I'd rather be spanked and have a cock cage for three months than be a Dom,” Kevin moans. Neil tosses him his phone out of pity, watching as Kevin’s fingers fly over the keyboard, tapping insistently as he tries to rectify the situation.  

The bottle is spun by Jeremy, who’s still wiping tears out of his eyes, cheeks beaming with laughter. The bottle lands on Roland’s empty seat.  

“Hmm, Roland, I dare you to make good on your promise to be our stripper,” Jeremy grins and Roland blushes.  

Matt raises an eyebrow. “Pet, you don’t have to-“ 

“It’s okay,” Roland giggles, standing and turning. “I’m okay,” he promises. “I need good music,” he demands, and Neil bites back his laughter, changing the music on his phone to one with a fast beat and heavy bass.  

“No removing of clothes,” Matt acquiesces, leaning back in his seat and Roland nods, biting his lip.  

“So he’s basically just going to be a go-go dancer,” Neil raises an eyebrow, smirking. “I like that.” 

Roland huffs, straddling Neil’s thighs without sitting down, gripping his hair and rolling his body in time to the music. Neil giggles as he glances at Matt’s face. Matt’s staring at Roland with a slack-jawed expression as his sub dances in front of Neil, before slinking over to Jeremy and wiggling his ass in front of Jeremy. 

Kevin whoops, finally over the horror that was him almost becoming a Dom, clapping delightedly as Jeremy laugh, standing and dancing along with Roland. Neil giggles, leaning against Matt, who’s looking at Roland with heated eyes.  

Kevin joins the group and Neil sings along loudly to the music, but it seems to be too much for Matt because he’s abruptly standing and throwing Roland over his shoulder, making the sub squeal with laughter. 

“Hey, I said no fucking!” Neil calls out, laughing so hard his stomach hurts. He watches as Matt carries Roland over to the bathroom, the sub looking absolutely ecstatic. 

“I made no promises,” Matt responds, winking at Neil before locking the bathroom door behind them and Neil just laughs in response, standing and dancing happily with Kevin and Jeremy. 

__ 

“Fuck,” Neil hisses, pressing a hand against his chest. His head is still swimming from the alcohol and he stares at the ceiling as he lays on the bed, trying to figure out why he’s suddenly feeling like he’s drowning.  

His breath is shaky and his skin feels too-tight, his mind raging with worry and what-ifs. God, he wants his Daddy  _so_ badly, but he can’t, so he just turns to the side and curls up in a ball and tries to calm his breathing.  

It doesn’t work. His trembling fingers fist into balls in front of his chest as he tries to swallow his sobs. He’s drowning and his heart is pounding so hard he can’t hear anything else. 

“Neil.” Matt’s voice cuts through his panic and makes him curl into a tighter ball. “Hey, come on.” Matt slips into the bed, drawing Neil into his embrace.

A soft sob escapes Neil, and the bed dips on the other side of him. Neil feels Roland’s tentative hand hook around his waist, holding him gently. 

“Talk to me, babe,” Matt strokes Neil’s hair and Neil lets out a soft gasp. 

“I - I dunno, it’s just. I feel weird,” he whispers, voice shaking. “My heart’s racing and I can’t stop thinking about everything that goes wrong.”  

He feels queasy and he can’t stop himself from thinking. His body is trembling and he feels sweaty and disgusting. What if Andrew changed his mind? What if everything gets fucked up after this? What if Andrew got tired of him? What if, what if,  _what if_.

“Neil,” Matt whispers gently, using his Dom voice. “Get on your back and close your eyes.” 

Neil feels Roland leave the bed, and it doesn’t make his anxiety better. His chest is tightening and he’s starting to gasp for air, but he closes his eyes anyway, trying to stop himself from shaking. 

After a few long moments, fingers wrap firmly around Neil’s neck and Neil can feel his pulse pounding harder. 

“Matty,” Neil says uncertainly, feeling unwanted tears well up in his eyes, sliding down the sides of his face. 

“Baby boy.” Neil gasps wetly, tears coming harder now as he hears his Daddy’s voice. He tries to open his eyes, but another hand lands firmly on his eyes, helping him to focus. 

“Y-you’re not sup-supposed to see me,” Neil whimpers, chest heaving as he gasps for air, crying more fervently. 

“I’m not there, baby boy,” Andrew tells Neil, and only then Neil realises that Andrew’s probably on speakerphone on the pillow next to him. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” 

“I just – I – _what if you don’t want me anymore_ , Daddy?” 

There's a pause, and a sharp sob escapes Neil. “Because I’m getting older and one day I won’t be able to kneel for you and I just want to be the perfect sub for you,” Neil cries. “And if we get married, it’ll just make that so much worse if we have to break up and -” 

“Baby boy,” Andrew’s voice is stern. “My feelings for you have nothing to do with your age. And if one day you can’t kneel for me, that won’t make you any less of my sub. I’m never going to let you go, you’re perfect for me, I’ve told you that.” 

Neil whimpers, fingers curling in the bedsheets. “But - but what if -” 

“You’re the love of my life, sweetheart,” Andrew’s voice is gentle and it cuts right through Neil as he gasps for air. The hand around his neck tightens ever so slightly and he pretends it’s Andrew’s hand. “I will never,  _ever_  let you go. You’re mine.” 

“I love you,” Neil whispers, finally feeling something loosen in his chest with Andrew’s firm promise. “Fuck, I love you so much, Daddy.” 

“I know you do, baby boy,” Andrew responds gently. “How are you feeling, Neil?” 

“B-Better,” Neil sniffles, taking a deep breath, relaxing under the hand around his neck. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“You’re welcome, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs. “I won’t punish you for this. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” 

“Me too,” Neil whispers, happiness finally bubbling up in his chest. “I can’t wait either, Daddy. It's going to be the best day of my life.” 

“Mine too, sweetheart,” Andrew says fondly. “Now take get enough rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Good night, Daddy,” Neil says happily, closing his tired, wet eyes under the heavy hand covering them, finally getting to relax, sinking into the softness of the bed. 

As he falls asleep, he hears Andrew’s voice hazily, “thank you, Matthew. I don’t know what he would’ve done without you.” 

It makes Neil smile even more, finally succumbing to sleep. 

__ 

Neil inhales deeply as he holds his suit in front of him, twirling in front of the mirror. It was gorgeous, despite being a rushed job. Having an uncle with so many connections had made it possible for him to get it so quickly. 

It’s a decorated white suit, with curling designs over the material. The back of the jacket hangs low, mimicking a brides’ dress trail. Neil can’t stop smiling, trying not to crush the material of the suit between his fingers but he’s just so excited. 

“Hey, Red,” Matt pushes open the door, eyes widening when he sees the suit. “Is that your suit? Holy shit. City Hall is going to be shook. I love it!” 

“It’s gorgeous, right?” Neil beams, resting the suit gently on the bed, noticing the box in Matt’s hands. “What’s that?” 

“Andrew said to give you this,” Matt smiles, and Neil’s heart skips a beat at Andrew’s name. “Said you have to wear it to the wedding.” 

Neil blushes so hard at the word ‘wedding’ that he almost gets dizzy. He makes grabby hands, sitting on the edge of the bed and open the box. He giggles delightedly when he sees his trusty blue butt plug; the vibrating one he’d worn during class while Andrew had tortured him until he almost came in his pants. 

Matt groans, huffing as he takes the suit to hang it in the closet. “I should’ve known it was something like that. I’m going to find Roland,” he huffs, pushing through the doors that led to the extended room, where Roland was curled up, watching television. 

Neil ignores him sifting through the white tissue and gasping when he sees the small note that says ‘ _I can’t wait until you’re officially mine, baby boy_ ’, followed by a small heart and Andrew’s name. 

He clutches the card to his chest, eyes widening when he sees the lacy material nestled in the tissue, and he bites his bottom lip as he takes out the lingerie. It’s brand new, soft, silky material. There are a panty, stockings and a garter belt. There are straps to wrap around Neil’s chest to make a chest harness.  

Neil almost cries when he sees and opens the small box under the lingerie, finding nipple rings with ‘A’s’ hanging from them. Also in the box is a silver cock ring, that’s a large sized version of Neil’s wedding ring, and Neil whimpers when he sees it, thumb rubbing over the sturdy material.  

He repacks the items gently, heart pounding with excitement. He’s so happy and impatient to get married to the love of his life, and he can’t stop himself from reaching over to his phone and a ton of hearts to Andrew with no other text, followed by a ring emoji. 

He sighs happily as he closes the box, padding over to where Roland and Matt are cuddling on the couch. 

“I have something new and something blue now,” he grins, and Roland grins happily. 

“What is it?”  

“Butt plug and lingerie,” Neil responds shamelessly and Roland blushes, giggling. 

“I should’ve known,” he huffs, standing and tugging Matt up with him. “Are you ready to get beautiful for your wedding?” 

Neil claps his hands, laughing delightedly. “Fuck yeah!” 

__ 

Neil’s clad in his robe, leg bouncing excitedly as he gets his hair and makeup done by professionals Matt has hired. Matt’s looking on happily as Roland bustles around in the background, making sure everything is laid out for Neil. 

“You should get ready too,” Neil reminds them and then shuts up when the makeup artist gives him a playful glare. 

“We’re just making sure everything is perfect for you,” Matt says. “Plus, I want Roland to look pretty too.” 

Roland pauses in the background, mouth hanging open. “What?” 

Matt turns, grinning and pulling Roland into a warm hug. Neil almost tears up at how cute they are. “Surprise, pet.” 

Roland turns his face into Matt’s chest, smiling happily. “Thank you, Master,” he whispers, words muffled by Neil’s chest. 

“Aren’t they cute, Sharon?” Neil says dreamily to the makeup artist who’s painstakingly trying to apply some gloss to his lips. 

“You’d look cute too if you shushed,” Sharon winks at him, and Neil giggles, before obediently shushing. 

When he’s done and he’s feeling beautiful and gorgeous, he excuses himself to the bathroom, locking himself in there with everything he needs, including the box from Andrew, Stuart’s gift and his suit.  

He’d taken his time to prep himself in the shower, so the butt plug slides in easily with the aid of lube and he has to bite back his whimper at the fullness of it. Tamping down his arousal, he slowly puts on his lingerie, relishing in the silky feeling against his newly waxed skin. 

He tucks his half hard cock into the pretty panty, that has cute bows on it, before putting on his garter belt and stockings, hooking them together. He changes the jewellery for his nipple piercings, flushing when he regards himself in the mirror, decked out in lingerie, with Andrew’s initial hanging from either nipple. 

“Fuck,” he whispers as the plug shifts in him and he hopes that he could make it through the best day of his life without coming in his pants. Thankfully, he has the cock ring and he tugs his cock out of his underwear, willing it back to softness before tugging his cock and balls through the cock ring, feeling it sit snug and heavy at the base of his member. 

It makes his cock look so pretty, a silver band with fake diamonds embedded in it and Neil can just imagine Andrew’s reaction to seeing it. He manages another blush, before tucking himself away again. 

The knife from Stuart is buckled tightly around his calf, and Neil makes sure it won’t slide with the silkiness from the stockings. There’s an attachment he hadn’t noticed before that hooks onto the sheath and buckles around his thigh, holding it even more firmly in place.  

He’s definitely a vision, a redhead with defined curls and minimal makeup, eyelids, cheekbones and lips sparkling, donning white lingerie and a sheathed knife. He giggles; he can’t wait to see how Andrew would react to seeing him. 

Finally, he gets to wear his suit, buttoning the shirt and tucking it into his pants. It fits him perfectly, and the knife isn’t bulky and is well hidden as he turns in the mirror. His ass looks _great_ , and he knows Andrew is going to appreciate it.  

Matt’s dark silver tie goes around his neck. It takes him a few tries to perfect the Eldredge knot, but he does it successfully, beaming at himself in the mirror when he’s done. Forgoing the jacket, for now, he exits the room, finding that Roland is alone there. 

“R, you look so pretty!” Neil gasps, and Roland’s tanned skin darkens with a blush. He’s wearing more makeup than Neil, but it makes him look so beautiful, especially with his styled hair. 

“Matt hasn’t seen it yet,” Roland says, glancing back at the other room where his boyfriend was. “I want to get dressed first. You look so gorgeous, Neil!”  

“Thank you,” Neil smiles widely, glancing at Roland’s suit. “Let’s get you dressed; I want to see Matt’s reaction to it.”  

Roland’s suit is dark green and floral, and Neil helps him into it, smiling happily when Roland’s fully dressed. 

“He’s going to _faint_ ,” Neil promises, admiring how wonderfully the makeup matches his suit and his eyes as he knots Roland’s tie. “Go surprise him.” 

He follows him into the next room, where Matt’s fixing his hair in the mirror, dressed in a gorgeous dark grey suit.  

“Master,” Roland says shyly, and Matt glances back, eyes wide when he sees Roland’s full face of makeup.  

“Holy shit, pet,” Matt bites his lip, beckoning over to Roland and his pet obeys diligently, walking over to him. “You’re stunning.” 

Roland blushes, ducking his head, but Matt cups his chin, raising his head, eyes mapping Roland’s entire face. 

“I want to devour you,” Matt murmurs. “But I don’t want to mess up this work of art. Not yet, anyway.” 

“Fuck,” Roland whispers and Neil giggles. It brings them back to reality and Matt blinks, glancing up as if he’d forgotten where he was. 

“You look great, Neil,” Matt smiles. “Not as good as my baby, though.” 

Neil rolls his eyes, not really caring, because there was only one person whose opinion mattered, and Neil wanted to see him so badly it hurt. 

“Are we ready?” Neil asks excitedly, clapping his hands. “I need to get married ASAP.” 

“Your jacket,” Roland reminds Neil, and Neil nods, rushing over to grab it before they’re making their way downstairs. 

Stuart is waiting for them in front of a limousine, decked out in a smart outfit, beaming brightly at Neil as he approaches. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, voice uncharacteristically soft, and Neil blushes, swallowing thickly as he nods. 

“I am,” he says, voice firm and Stuart smiles. 

“Andrew already left with the others,” Stuart explains. “Let’s go.” 

__ 

Neil doesn’t start crying until he’s standing in front of Andrew, the officiant’s voice resonating through the room, all of his closest friends and family sitting, looking on at them. 

His Daddy looks absolutely stunning today and Neil had to work extra hard to keep his hands off of Andrew when he saw him. Andrew didn’t even bother to try, groping Neil’s ass almost immediately and checking for the plug.  

Which made Matt immediately instate a rule – no touching until they’re husbands. 

Neil didn’t mind; he wanted to get this over with and then find a way to sit on Andrew’s dick or face because he missed his Daddy so much. 

Andrew raises a cool eyebrow as if knowing exactly where Neil’s mind was, and Neil blushes, focusing on the officiant’s words. Andrew’s wearing a full black suit, complete with black leather gloves that make Neil’s throat dry. As per Andrew’s instructions, Neil hadn’t worn his collars, and Neil’s  _really_ into the idea of Andrew choking him while wearing those gloves.  

And that’s when the tears start dripping down Neil’s face, because fuck, Andrew’s going to be wearing a  _wedding ring_  while choking him from now on. Neil sniffles, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself but he’s so emotional and it’s not going to stop.  

Andrew’s smoothly pulling off the glove from his left hand, tucking it away as he takes Neil’s hands in his, thumbs stroking Neil comfortingly as he says his vows. 

Andrew’s voice is strong, quiet and loving and Neil just cries more. “I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives,” Andrew’s saying, taking the ring and gently pushing it onto Neil’s finger and Neil really hopes someone is recording this because he’s crying too hard to focus. “For better or for worse, in sickness and in health. When you’ve been good and when you’ve been bad because you’ve always been more than perfect for me, sweetheart.” 

His hands are cupping Neil’s face, thumbing away his tears and Neil tries to control himself, inhaling deeply and counting to ten, eyes locked onto Andrew as he holds his hands. 

“Da- Drew – Andrew,” his voice is shaking and Andrew’s smiling so gently that Neil just wants to be on his knees right now. He forces himself to stay upright, because right now they’re not Dom and sub, right now, they’re going to be husbands. The tears well up again at the thought, and he has to release one of Andrew’s hands, wiping furiously at his tears before grabbing his hand again. 

“I promise that I'm going to try my best to always make you proud and I’ll always be good for you. I – I promise -,” Neil chokes on a whimper, lips trembling, and Andrew releases his hands, wrapping his gloved hand around Neil’s neck. 

The feel of leather around his neck is enough to help him calm down and Andrew applies just enough pressure, looking at Neil with steady eyes as he waits for Neil to catch his breath. The officiant looks confused, shifting awkwardly, but neither of them cares as Andrew raises his eyebrows in question and Neil gives him a slight nod. 

Neil takes Andrew’s ring, a black titanium band, his fingers trembling as he takes Andrew’s left ungloved hand, pushing the ring onto it and staring at it for a second, throat going dry at the sight.  

“Thank you,” he whispers, clutching Andrew’s hands again. His emotions shift and he’s unable to stop smiling, heart thudding loudly in his chest. “I just love you so much and I won’t ever leave you, especially when you turn grey. Because you’ll be the sexiest silver fox!” 

The laugh that it extracts from Andrew and the rest of the room makes Neil giggle happily, more tears dripping from his eyes. He squeezes Andrew’s hands, biting his bottom lip. “D- Andrew, I promise, I’ll never stop being your baby boy.” 

Andrew doesn’t wait for the officiant to say anything else, because he’s surging forward and slotting their lips together hard. A wave of laughter echoes throughout the room as the officiant declares them married, but Neil doesn’t even care as he clutches Andrew, kissing him back fervently. 

He finally gets to touch his Daddy, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s neck and holding him close. Andrew’s kissing him like a starved man, tongue mapping Neil’s mouth out and fingers clutching Neil’s jacket. 

“Save some for the bedroom,” is Matt’s amused voice and Andrew pulls back, a soft laugh escaping both men. “You’re now husband and husband!” 

Neil squeals, jumping on Matt and hugging him tightly, laughing delightedly as Matt swings him around. He hears congratulations being shared all around them, and when Matt sets him down, he clutches Andrew’s hand, staring at the ring. 

“Holy shit,” Neil says in awe, and Andrew just wraps an arm around Neil’s waist as they finally walk down the aisle as husbands. 

“You’re mine,” Andrew whispers in Neil’s ear and Neil giggles, the sound high pitched and happy. 

“Always,” Neil promises. 

“And I’m yours,” Andrew kisses Neil’s ear, making Neil start crying again.  


	4. The Consummation

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers lovingly as Andrew slams through the doors of the condo they’d rented for their wedding night. Neil’s legs are wrapped around his waist, his head buzzing from the champagne he’d been allowed to sip that night and from all the dancing he'd done with his friends and husband.

The reception was magnificent, and Allison had definitely gone all out to make it beautiful for Neil, but Neil was so ready to have his Daddy alone once they’d had their first dance together with Andrew keeping a possessive hand on his ass. 

Seeing his Daddy being possessive, especially now that they were married, made Neil so horny, he was squirming in his seat for the entire night. Ichirou had been the main cause of Andrew’s possessiveness, flirting shamelessly with the newly married redhead, most likely earning himself a good spanking from his Dom, who was standing behind him with a scowl. Neil had been utterly delighted to see Stuart glaring at his sub from the background and to hear Andrew growling at Stuart to keep his sub in check. 

But all of that didn’t matter, because now Andrew’s storming through the condo, his hands holding Neil firmly. 

“Don’t destroy the place yet, Daddy,” Neil giggles as he glances back where Andrew had kicked the door shut so hard, the sound had echoed through the room.  

Andrew raises a cool eyebrow, gripping Neil’s ass, placing his Neil roughly on the kitchen counter. 

“It’s mine,” Andrew smirks when he sees Neil’s gaping face. 

“You bought a condo just for our wedding?!” Neil gasps, laughing as Andrew takes a step back, hands rubbing Neil’s thighs. “You’re so extra, Daddy.” 

Andrew doesn’t respond, moving away from Neil and reaching under the counter, his dark eyes locked onto his baby boy. 

“Daddy?” Neil whispers and Andrew pulls out a flat, black box, stepping towards Neil.  

Neil’s eyes widen when he sees it. “You are mine,” Andrew murmurs for the umpteenth time that night and it makes Neil's just as happy as the first time. His voice is so low and dark that Neil can feel chills creep down his spine. “And everyone will know.” 

He opens the box, and Neil gasps so hard that he almost chokes. The leather collar is thick and wide and Neil knows he’s going to relish in the feeling of it around his neck.  

On the collar is engraved ANDREW’S on the front, for everyone to see. The buckle is sturdy stainless steel with silver threading lines the collar. It’s definitely well made and it looks heavier and stronger than his old one. 

“Holy shit,” Neil whispers. He’s unable to move because his heart is racing so hard that he feels like he’s going to explode. “Holy shit, Daddy.”’ 

Andrew smiles, reading everything Neil can’t put into words right now, unbuckling the collar. On the inside, Neil sees that there are two dates engraved: their first contract date and today’s date – their wedding date, underneath it. On either side of the dates are infinity symbols. 

Neil’s still speechless, tear dripping from his eyes as Andrew buckles the new collar around his neck. The leather is thicker and heavier than his old one and he can definitely feel the weight of it.  

“Baby boy,” Andrew murmurs fondly, stroking Neil’s cheek with his thumb, and Neil can’t stop crying. 

“I love you,” Neil gasps. “Daddy, I love you so much.” He reaches up and feels the indentations where Andrew’s name is engraved, stroking the smoothness of the leather.  

“I know you do, baby,” Andrew murmurs, leaning forward and kissing Neil’s forehead, before stepping back.

Neil brushes his tears away quickly, fingers lingering on his new collar as Andrew puts the empty box on the counter. Andrew takes a seat opposite him, too far for Neil to touch, regarding Neil with a dark gaze. 

Neil shifts nervously under Andrew’s wanting gaze, all too aware of the plug shifting in him as it had been for the entire wedding and reception.  

“I want to see you lose control,” Andrew’s voice is smooth as honey and Neil can feel it in his veins. “Cock out. Remove your cock ring, hands on the counter behind you.” 

Neil scrambles to obey, his cock still soft until he tugs off the metal cock ring. His cock rests half hard in against his wedding shirt, leaning back against his hands, awaiting Andrew’s instructions.  

“Colour,” Andrew demands and Neil answers in an eager, shaky tone, almost dizzy as all the blood is finally allowed to rush to his nether region.  

When the plug turns on in Neil’s ass, Neil  _screams_ , thighs clamping as he tries to control himself. 

“Keep your legs apart,” Andrew commands and Neil squirms, trying to obey, but his prostate is oversensitive from wearing the plug for most of the day. 

His head is thrown back, gasping desperately for air. Fuck, his cock is already aching, and it’s barely been a minute. He’s forgotten how intense this plug was.  

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers, and Andrew just crosses his arms as if he doesn’t have an erection tenting his pants. 

“Undress, baby boy,” Andrew leans back, watching as Neil uses shaky hands to undress himself. “Let me see what’s mine.” 

A sharp sob escapes Neil as he tears off Matt’s tie, unbuttoning his shirt and pants and tossing them to the side. Andrew’s eyes zero in on the nipple rings he’d given Neil, the little ‘A’s’ dangling from Neil’s already perky nubs, the rest of his body still wrapped in lingerie.  

Neil shoves off his panties, opening his legs and placing his stockinged heels on the counter, biting his lip when he sees how heated Andrew’s gaze gets upon seeing Neil’s puffy rim stretched around the butt plug. 

Andrew tosses the remote for the vibrator aside, standing and claiming Neil in a rough kiss. Neil whimpers into the claiming kiss, wrapping his legs around Andrew and holding him close as he cards his hands through Andrew’s hair. 

Andrew tugs him off the counter holding him firmly. He doesn’t break the kiss as he walks Neil to the bedroom, tossing Neil onto the bed. Neil giggles as he bounces, and then he’s gulping when he sees Andrew’s staring at him like a predator after his prey. 

He lays on the bed, lingerie-clad and hard and wanting, the vibrator still buzzing in his ass, but not as intense as when he was sitting on the counter.  

Andrew undresses slowly, deliberately, and Neil tracks every movement, licking his lips as Andrew’s pale, tattooed skin is exposed little by little. His Daddy is absolutely gorgeous, hard abdominal muscles covered in a layer of fat, strong arms decorated with beautiful tattoos.  

Neil glances at his left hand, where the tattoo with Andrew’s initial lay, and where his wedding ring was resting comfortably on his finger. Fuck, he was all Andrew’s, and he never wanted that to change. 

Andrew’s pushing off his pants, his hard cock slapping his abdomen, and Neil’s mouth waters. It’s been too long since he’s tasted Andrew’s cock, but it doesn’t seem as if Andrew’s keen on remedying that problem because he’s kneeling on the bed, situating himself between Neil’s thighs with a bottle of lube. 

Neil doesn’t mind because he knows they have the rest of their lives to spend together, which is more than enough time to worship Andrew’s wonderful cock. 

“You were amazing today, baby boy,” Andrew’s murmuring, thumbing Neil’s hip bone with his leather-gloved right hand.  

“I think I have a leather glove kink,” Neil says in response, eyes locked onto the glove on Andrew’s hand, topped off with the leather wristband Neil had bought Andrew on their first Christmas together.  

“I’m not surprised,” Andrew huffs, reaching up with his gloved hand and tugging Neil’s collar. Neil moans, swallowing hard as he tries to control himself. 

Andrew’s using his covered hand to tug the vibrating plug out and toss it aside, immediately shoving three smooth leather fingers into Neil’s hole. Neil cries out, back arching as he grips the sheets, trying to grind himself down on Andrew’s fingers. 

“Fuck,” he gasps, eyes blown. The leather feels so much different than normal fingers and Neil decides that he likes it as his cock drooling precum onto his abdomen, the smooth leather rubbing against Neil’s sensitive spot. 

Andrew uses his next hand to stroke Neil’s cock, and Neil’s cock pulses when he sees the wedding ring on Andrew’s hand. Fuck, he was going to come, and he struggles not to, gasping for air and clenching the sheets for support. 

“Don’t come unless my cock is in you,” is Andrew’s order, and Neil tries his best to hold out, choking as Andrew works him over, smooth fingers sliding in and out of him. 

Finally,  _finally_ , Andrew removes his fingers, his lubed cock sliding smoothly into Neil, filling him up perfectly.  

“Fuck,” Neil sobs, fingers itching to touch Andrew. Andrew seems to read his mind, leaning over Neil to kiss him and Neil holds him tightly, tears leaking from his eyes. 

It’s intense and all Andrew’s even done so far is put his cock in Neil. Neil’s entire body is trembling with want, but he doesn’t beg, waiting for Andrew to move. 

Andrew locks eyes with Neil, their faces a few centimetres apart. Neil’s breathing is shaky and when Andrew finally moves, he doesn’t really thrust, just grinds his cock deeply into Neil. 

Neil whimpers, gripping tightly onto Andrew as Andrew fucks him in short thrusts. Andrew’s abdomen is rubbing against his cock, and Neil’s body is being set afire with pleasure. 

“Daddy,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s neck and holding him close. Andrew doesn’t speed up, he seems contented with fucking Neil leisurely, rolling his hips against Neil’s ass and driving Neil crazy. 

He can’t remember the last time they fucked this slowly, and it’s burning a hole in his stomach; the pleasure is coiling gradually as he hangs onto Andrew for dear life. Andrew’s cock feels deliciously large, and every timed drag makes him too aware of how full he is. Andrew isn’t short-circuiting his mind with a hard, fast fuck, instead, he’s making Neil totally conscious of everything that’s happening to him. 

Neil’s breathing is shaky, and he can’t stop the tears from leaking out the corner of his eyes. He can feel every inch of Andrew’s cock, can feel the throbbing if he focuses enough. He can feel Andrew’s breath brushing his neck, feel Andrew’s chest rubbing maddeningly against his pierced nipples, feel Andrew’s abdomen grinding against his hard cock. 

He feels oversensitive, his senses heightened as Andrew continues fucking him deliriously slow, holding his baby boy and rocking into him. 

“Baby,” Andrew murmurs, stopping and raising up on his elbows, hovering over Neil, and Neil just cups Andrew’s face and kisses him lovingly. He’s shivering, feeling like he’s overflowing with feelings, but he just kisses Andrew instead. 

“Hubby,” Neil nips Andrew’s bottom lip and Andrew smirks, pushing his cock deeper into Neil and making him gasp. 

Andrew strokes his sides, his light touch making Neil tremble even more as he rolls his cock into him again. Neil’s eyes stare vacantly at Andrew as the pleasure seeps into his veins, smooth and delicious as honey. His pores raise from the feeling of Andrew’s cock stroking his prostate with every stroke, and he’s pretty sure he’s drooling, but he’s lost control of his body as he sinks into the height of bliss. 

It’s too intense; it’s never felt like this. Andrew’s raising himself up, putting his hands behind Neil’s knees and keeping him obscenely spread as he fucks into Neil so slowly that Neil’s forgetting to breathe before each thrust. 

“Come, sweetheart,” is Andrew’s gentle order, and Neil doesn’t even realise that he’s coming until the come spills out of his cock, pooling on his abdomen and he blinks hazily, breath shivering as he stares down at his member. 

“Wh-what?” Neil asks, voice shaking, still feeling too sensitive and not totally in control of himself. 

“You’re perfect,” Andrew declares, leaning down and finally truly fucking Neil. He starts with hard thrusts, his hands in fists on either side of Neil’s head. 

Neil doesn’t have enough time to figure out what just happened because Andrew’s cock is scraping against his swollen, oversensitive prostate and driving him _crazy._  

Andrew has to hold him down, his hips pressing insistently against Neil’s, fingers wrapping around Neil’s wrists as he fucks into Neil’s sensitive body and Neil’s _crying_ , unable to do anything. 

His entire body feels like a livewire, and it’s _too much_ , but Andrew’s holding him firmly and Neil’s gasping for air as Andrew fucks him so hard that the sound is echoing through the room. 

“ _Daddy_!”  

Neil doesn’t even register his own voice until a few seconds later, because he’s floating in orgasmic haze and it only seems to get higher as Andrew drives into him. He’s shaking and cum is just dripping from his cock as Andrew’s member milks him, fucking roughly against his sweet spot. 

Andrew’s leaning over him, his sweat dripping onto Neil’s face and Neil can’t even care because he’s on another plane, his vision is greying and his eyelids are heavy and his entire body feels like it’s turned into Jell-O. 

He can’t seem to stop coming. It’s so mind-fucking because he’s never had this done to him without the assistance of a vibrator or toy, but this is just Andrew’s huge cock ramming into his ass like never before. 

When Andrew comes, he kisses Neil so territorially that more tears drip from Neil’s eyes. Andrew continues fucking Neil through his orgasm, and Neil’s cock finally seems to give up because then it’s _really_ too sensitive and Neil’s body is jerking with every thrust from Andrew. It's bordering painful and too much and although Neil doesn't want to, he still manages out a soft - 

“Y-yellow,” Neil struggles to whisper, gasping for air, but Andrew hears him and slows immediately, not withdrawing from Neil’s ass. He presses into Neil until their hips meet, saying in place. 

“Good boy,” Andrew murmurs, kissing Neil’s forehead, eyebrows, nose, cheeks, jawline, lips. “You’re amazing, baby boy.” 

“That was so intense,” Neil’s sobbing because he still can’t seem to get a hold of his emotions. He wraps his arms and legs around Andrew and holds him tightly. “I couldn’t stop coming.” 

Andrew kisses him again, rolling to the side, keeping Neil close with his cock still keeping his cum in his husband.  

“I think that was the most you’ve ever come, sweetheart,” Andrew says softly, stroking Neil’s sweaty hair and kissing his forehead, reaching over and grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and cleaning Neil with gentle fingers. “You can go to sleep, baby boy.” 

Neil obeys willingly because he’s utterly exhausted, his body still feeling like jelly and utterly useless. But before he allows himself to succumb to sleep, he still manages to say, “I love you,” and a sleepy smile graces his face when he hears Andrew say the same in response. 

__ 

 _I’ll be fine, Daddy, I promise_ , Neil remembers reassuring Andrew as he’d gotten dressed, shrugging on his leather jacket before leaning over and pressing his lips against Andrew’s.  _It’ll be okay. I know you need to get some work done, so I’m going to get out_ _of_ _your hair_ , he’d said, although he’d near melted into Andrew when Andrew had deepened the chaste kiss. 

As a gift to the newlyweds, Stuart had given them an all-expenses-paid trip to one of the best hotels in London. The only reason Neil wasn’t at said hotel at the moment, was because he wanted to have some fun, and Andrew needed to catch up on work he missed during the haze of their wonderful honeymoon. 

That's why he was at one of the nightclubs Stuart owned, bopping to the music as he stays near the bar, comfortable on a stool. It's not nearly as fun as he thought it’d be, realising that maybe just sitting and watching Andrew work would’ve been more fulfilling than this.  

Fuck, he could’ve even been warming his cock. 

Neil exhales, tapping the rim of his glass and decides no, they’ve been fucking too much lately. Even Andrew needed a break. He can’t begin to count the number of times they’d fucked since their wedding night, but he knew it was getting too much because at this point he was coming dry. 

Not that he minded. 

He wiggles in his seat, gesturing to the bartender for a refill. It was his third and last one, as per his husband’s instructions, and he decides to stay for at least thirty minutes again before going back to Andrew. 

“Rough night?” 

Neil blinks, glancing to his right, where a woman was standing at his elbow, leaning against the bar. Her arms were folded, pushing her boobs up and the only reason he noticed is that they were basically spilling out of her clothes. 

Neil looks away, finger continuing to tap the rim of his glass. “Just boring,” he admits, giving her a slight smile. 

“I could make it more fun if you want,” she coos, leaning forward and Neil chokes up when he feels her soft breasts push against his arm. Fuck, they were _soft_.  

“What are you doing?” he says quietly, not looking at her, knowing that she was only mere centimetres from him. 

“Looking to have fun, kitten,” she purrs, trailing a finger along his shoulder, and he shifts uncomfortably. She giggles, stepping away and Neil’s finally able to breathe.  

“I’m married,” he says firmly and she just laughs. 

“So am I.” Her fingernails scrape his forearm, and Neil has to struggle to not punch her in the face. “Wanna dance, sweetheart?” 

He wrinkles his face, glancing back at the crowd of writhing bodies, and wishes that one of his friends was here with him. This would be so much fun with Jeremy or Roland. 

“No thanks,” he mutters, sipping his drink, feeling the alcohol coursing through his veins.  

She continues chatting and flirting with him as he finishes his drink, but she clearly doesn’t get the idea from his cut off answers and deadpan voice.  

“Maybe we should take this to the back, cutie,” she’s saying, and Neil remembers Stuart saying that there were rooms in the back if Neil and Andrew wanted to have fun, but Neil could care less because his heart rate is increasing exponentially as his eyelids feel heavy. 

His vision is focusing and unfocusing and there’s a prickling sense of unease. He glances down at his hands, blinking as he tries to focus on his fingers. 

“You okay there, darling?” 

Neil pushes himself up from the counter, stumbling slightly. His head is spinning, but he forces himself to focus. Pretends that Andrew’s waiting for him in the bathroom. 

A hand clamps firmly around his wrist and he glances back at the woman, who’s smiling and raising an eyebrow, tugging him lightly as she leans forward, mere centimetres from his face. 

“Need a hand?” she asks coyly and Neil’s feeling panicky at losing himself in an unknown area. "Do you want to go lie down in the back?" she whispers, and Neil's mind is spinning. 

He finally retaliates because of the panic coursing through his veins, ripping his hand from her grasp and forcing himself not to give in as he makes his way to the bathroom on shaky legs.  

He slams his way into a stall, legs finally giving out as he collapses onto the toilet, locking the bathroom with trembling fingers. 

He tries to unlock his phone, but his vision is too blurry and he can’t focus and he’s losing it way faster than he expects so he quickly holds down the power button for the voice assistant. 

“Call Daddy,” he whispers, hearing the responding beep and message before the phone starts to ring. Andrew answers warmly but Neil’s vision is darkening. “Daddy. Bathroom.” is all he manages to say before he passes out completely. 

__ 

Andrew shoves his way through the crowd, bloody murder in his eyes as he enters the bathroom, ignoring the guys in there. There are two locked stalls, and Andrew knocks on both of them rapidly. 

“Dude, there’s a free one right there,” a guy says, but Andrew doesn’t respond as someone answers from the stall on the left. 

Andrew balls his fists and kicks in the door in the right, hearing the yelps from the guys at the urinals and sinks, but he’s only focused on his baby boy, who’s slumped over on the toilet, leaning precariously against the wall. 

“Fuck,” Andrew hisses, crashing to his knees and cupping Neil’s face. “Baby boy,” he whispers, seeing Neil’s eyelids flutter in response and Andrew swallows back his panic, stroking Neil’s hair.  

He exhales slowly, picking Neil up, and Neil’s head leans against his shoulder. He pushes his way out of the bathroom, staring at the woman who immediately blocks his path. 

“Where are you going with him?” she dares to demand, raising an eyebrow. “He was here with me.” 

“He’s my husband,” Andrew says, ice in his voice. “Next time you choose to spike someone’s drink, choose someone who won’t kill you.” 

Her eyes widen and she takes a step back, babbling excuses but Andrew doesn’t have time for this. “You’ll pay for this,” he promises darkly, before pushing past her and making his way out of the club.  

One hour later, he’s pacing the waiting room of the hospital, angrily talking to Stuart. “I don’t fucking care what you do with her,” he’s growling, fists clenched. “She hurt my boy. Take care of it.” 

“Legally?” Stuart’s voice is cautious, quiet, dangerous. 

“Use your discretion,” Andrew clenches his jaw. “I don’t fucking care. Just let me know when it’s done so he won’t have to think about it.” 

Stuart acquiesces. Andrew hangs up, sitting on the chair and squeezing his eyes shut, leaning back against the wall, head thumping the plaster. All he needed now is for his baby boy to be okay. 

__ 

“I told you I’d be fine,” Neil says cheerfully as he follows Andrew into the hotel room, released once the doctors confirmed that his bloodstream was clean of the toxins.  

“I have a mind to spank you bloody,” Andrew retorts, gripping Neil’s hair and hauling him into a deep kiss. Neil moans into this kiss, body curving against Andrew. “I also want to handcuff you to me so I never lose you,” Andrew breathes against Neil’s lips and Neil giggles. 

“Ooh Daddy, are you kinky?” Neil smooches Andrew again. “I’m sorry this happened,” Neil says softly, sobering up. “I wanted to come back but I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“You never be a bother to me, baby boy,” Andrew strokes Neil’s face. “But this just means that from now on, you won’t be allowed to drink unless I or someone I trust is there with you.” 

“I’m okay with that,” Neil promises, twining his arms around Andrew’s neck. “I love you, Daddy,” he murmurs, kissing Andrew again, and Andrew cups his ass, hoisting him up. 

“I love you more, sweetheart,” Andrew promises, cutting off any of Neil’s protests as he throws him on the bed, crawling over him and completely ravaging him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Daddy Andrew's story! Thank you to everyone who's been with me for this journey. Next chapter is Matt/Roland :)


	5. Matt/Roland

Matt yawns widely, blinking awake as he hears the front door shut, soft footsteps padding through the house. He glances over at the clock, the glowing neon lights informing him that it’s three minutes past four in the morning. 

There's a soft rustle as Roland quietly moves through the house; he hears the refrigerator door open and shut, soft steps making their way to the room.  

Roland opens the door, not noticing that Matt’s awake as he drinks from his bottled water. Matt’s chest warms as his eyes follow his sub, who walks over to the desk and places the covered bottle next to the laptop before going into the closet. Matt follows his lithe, naked body in the darkness of the room, barely lit by the moonlight.  

It’s been six months, and Matt will never, ever get tired of seeing his sub walk into the house almost or fully naked with a happy smile on his face. Roland was  _home_ , and Matt will never stop wanting to find new ways to love him.  

A smile graces his face as Roland exits the closet wearing a pink sheer nightgown, tiny panties around his hips, before going to the bathroom where Matt could hear him brushing his teeth, quickly doing his nightly skincare routine.  

His pet always followed instructions perfectly, no matter how tired he was, and Matt loved him even more for that.  

Roland exits the bathroom, flicking off the lights and making his way over to the bed, crawling onto the mattress. Matt reaches out for him immediately, and Roland gasps, grinning, his smile illuminating the room. 

Matt pulls Roland’s body to his, fingers tracing over the smooth olive skin covered in sheer, silky material, and Roland’s body curves, pressing closer to him.  

“Did I wake you, Master?” Roland asks softly, his head resting on the pillow, one leg over Matt’s thigh. 

“That’s okay, pet,” Matt promises gently, gripping Roland’s chin and lifting his head for a gentle kiss. Roland sighs happily into the kiss, melting into Matt’s arms.  

“I’m still sorry,” Roland pouts, nuzzling Matt’s cheek. “I know you have a busy day tomorrow, Master.” 

“Shh,” Matt laughs softly, smiling against Roland’s mouth. His hand slides down to cup Roland’s ass, massaging the soft flesh gently. Roland gasps, hips pushing against Matt’s thigh, metal of cock cage pressing into Matt’s skin. “How awake are you right now, pet?” 

Roland giggles, leaning forward to press an open-mouthed kiss to Matt’s jaw. “I’m  _very_ awake right now, Master,” he whispers, teeth scraping Matt’s chin as he continues kissing along his jawline. 

Matt’s hand slides into Roland’s hair, tugging lightly so that their lips meet as he kisses him slowly, sweetly. His next hand pulls Roland’s thigh over his lap, making the sub straddle and hover over him in his sexy nightgown, the neck yawning and allowing Matt to see Roland’s smooth skin. Matt’s hands slip into the dress and Roland shivers as Matt thumbs his nipples, pinching and rolling them under his fingers.  

“F-fuck,” Roland gasps as Matt rubs his sensitive nubs, making Roland rock against him. Matt’s cock hardens from the feeling of Roland’s ass grinding down on him. He cups Roland’s hips, gazing up lovingly at his sub. 

Fuck, his pet was gorgeous. Matt can barely see Roland’s expression but he knows exactly how his boyfriend would look – beautifully flushed from lust.  

“Let me hear you, sweetheart,” Matt commands gently, and Roland stills, biting his bottom lip before burying his head in Matt’s neck, soft gasps escaping him. 

Matt strokes his back gently, not pushing him. It had taken Matt’s love and gentle encouragements for him get comfortable sexually and not be ashamed of his arousal, but Matt would never force him to do anything he didn’t want to do. With just one word from Roland, he’d let it go, but there is no negative response, only Roland’s panting gasps as Matt continues caressing his hips. 

His fingers slip further to cup Roland’s ass, fingers stroking the skin near his hole, not moving any closer until he gets approval from his sub. 

Roland's voice is almost quiet when he says, “I want you to fuck me, Master,” and Matt smiles, rolling his thickening cock against Roland’s ass, extracting a whimper from his sub. “I want to ride you and feel your cum in me.” 

Matt stills, and Roland burrows his face deeper in Matt’s neck, hiding as he blushes. They'd gotten tested recently, but Matt hadn’t expected this. As far as he knew, bareback sex was still one of Roland’s soft limits.  

“Pet,” Matt says gently, hand gripping Roland’s hair and tugging him up to see his face. Roland tries to hide, but at a stern tug, he allows Matt to draw him up. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to come in me, Master,” Roland confesses breathlessly, licking his lower lip. “I’ve been thinking about it for so long. Please, Sir.” 

Matt’s cock throbs at his request. Roland lets out a soft moan as he starts rucking against Matt, his plush ass grinding against Matt’s aching member. “I miss your cock in me, Master,” Roland whispers, breath brushing Matt’s chin. 

“Roland,” Matt murmurs, hands roaming Roland’s skin and making the Italian shiver. “Are you sure, sweetheart?” 

“I’ve never been surer,” Roland says firmly, leaning down to slot their lips together. Matt groans into the kiss, arms sliding around Roland’s trim waist and holding him tightly. Roland wasn’t much of a dirty talker in bed, so hearing his voice what he wanted made Matt ache with lust and love. 

He pushes Roland to sit back on his thighs, reaching over to the nightstand for a bottle of lube. He takes the key to Roland’s cage from around his neck, unlocking it and releasing his member. Roland's cock swells almost instantly in his hand, a soft whine escaping the sub’s lips as he rocks his cock into Matt’s hand, shivering from oversensitivity.  

“Oh fuck,” Roland gasps, grinding harder against Matt. “Please, Master,” he begs, his fingers scraping bluntly against Matt’s pecs. 

Matt kisses him hotly, keeping Roland still with hands on his hips. Roland squirms with want, but he allows Matt to take charge of him. Matt slicks his fingers, keeping his lips on Roland as he pushes Roland’s underwear aside and presses a finger to Roland’s entrance. 

Roland keens as Matt’s finger enters him, pressing up to his knuckle. Pulling away, Roland looks at Matt with a needy expression, hard cock leaking onto Matt’s abdomen. 

“Oh baby, you’re gorgeous,” Matt whispers, feeling Roland’s thighs squeeze his waist in response. “I’m so lucky.” 

“I-I’m luckier,” Roland pants out, voice choking when he feels another finger enter him, easily spreading him open for Matt. “I love you, Master.” 

“I love you more, pet.” Matt’s voice is husky, feeling Roland’s rim clench around his exploring fingers. 

“N-Not possible,” Roland declares in a breathy, trembling voice. Matt takes his time to open Roland up, adding another finger and fucking him in slow thrusts.  

Roland’s falling apart above him. He’s clearly trying his best not to grind down onto Matt’s cock, which results in trembling thighs and curling fingers and a desperate gaze. 

“Please,” Roland whispers and Matt can’t say no to him. He pulls Roland down into a gentle kiss, tongue mapping out his sub’s mouth, and he can taste the desperation and want on Roland’s lips. “I want you so badly,” Roland confesses, pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck.” 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Matt murmurs, stroking Roland’s cheekbone with his free hand. “Fuck, baby.” 

“Yes, fuck baby,” Roland agrees teasingly and Matt laughs, kissing his sub again.  

“Are you ready, pet?” Matt’s fingers slip out of Roland, pads tracing over his entrance, teasing him.  

“I’ve been begging you for the past ten minutes,” Roland huffs, then giggles when Matt pinches the meat of his thigh. “Sorry, Master.” He leans down and kisses Matt chastely. 

“Underwear off,” Matt orders, and Roland obeys quickly, before sitting comfortably in Matt’s lap again, ass grinding against Matt’s aching cock.  

Matt slips his fingers under Roland’s nightgown, cupping Roland’s skin, hands slipping down to grasp Roland’s ass firmly, rocking Roland harder against him. 

“F-fuck,” Roland whimpers, shivering. Matt can’t take the teasing anymore, and he lubes his cock, twisting his hand around his member. 

The head of his cock pushes against Roland’s entrance and Roland gasps at the feeling. When the head slips into Roland’s tight hole, Matt’s eyes flutter at the feeling. Roland’s hard cock is pressing against his abdomen but neither of them cares about it at the moment because Roland’s trying vainly to wiggle down onto Matt’s cock, and Matt’s just trying to catch his breath. 

“Baby,” Matt moans, and Roland whines. Matt holds him firmly nevertheless, half of his cock pressing into Roland. 

“More,” Roland begs, fingers curling on Matt’s pecs. “It feels so good already, Master.” 

Roland finally gets what he wants as Matt releases his hips and he sinks slowly, steadily onto Matt’s cock, whimpering as Matt’s balls press against his ass. 

“Fuck!” Roland gasps and Matt just stares up at the prettiest man ever, teeth sinking into his lower lip. Roland’s clenching perfectly around Matt’s bare cock. The sensation is blowing Matt’s mind, and he can’t do anything but watch his sub ride his cock like he was meant to. 

Roland braces himself, lifting his hips and driving himself down onto Matt’s erection, fucking himself hard. His nipples are erect, printing through the sheer material of his nightgown and Matt reaches up and rubs them with his thumbs. 

It elicits the lowest whine from Roland as he trembles, clenching Matt’s member hard.  

“You feel so good,” Roland sobs, hips fucking down on Matt hard. Matt sits up, wrapping his arms around Roland, and Roland cries out as Matt’s cock presses deeper. “You’re so deep, Master!” Roland whimpers, holding Matt tightly and burying his face in Matt’s neck. 

Matt keeps his sub close, palms cupping Roland’s ass and urging him to fuck himself deeper. Roland’s moans are loud in his ear, and Matt’s groaning as well because it’s so intense like this. 

“More,” Roland begs, thighs tiring out and he sits fully on Matt’s cock and just grinds himself down desperately. “Please, Master.” 

Matt presses a kiss to Roland’s neck and shoulder, teeth sinking in and leaving a subtle mark before complying. He holds Roland firmly, turning them over and allowing Roland to sink into the mattress. 

Roland doesn’t want to let go of him, clutching Matt even as Matt tries to draw up to get leverage. Matt laughs gently, kissing Roland and placing his hands on the back of Roland’s knees, driving into him and staying there. 

Roland whimpers. Tears are leaking from his eyes, his usually caged cock red and overly sensitive. He flinches when Matt trails a finger down Roland’s erection, a gasp escaping him. 

“Too sensitive,” Roland whispers and Matt smiles. Thrusting ever so slowly into his boyfriend, Matt’s thumb rubs the head of Roland’s cock. Roland’s entire body shakes, his eyes wide and tear-filled. He’s clenching deliciously around Matt as Matt teases his oversensitive erection. 

“F-fuck,” Roland breathes, eyes glassy as Matt’s fingers slip into his slit. “Master-” 

“You want to come, baby?” Matt murmurs when he hears Roland’s broken voice. Roland nods wordlessly, looking beautifully wrecked as he begs without using his voice. 

Keeping a finger on Roland’s member, Matt pulls back and starts fucking Roland earnestly, thumb rubbing Roland’s leaking erection. He uses some of Roland’s precum to continue rubbing his cock, and Roland keeps jolting at every touch. 

“Call me by my name,” Roland’s voice is quiet but laden with emotions and Matt’s eyes widen, remembering a shy, broken Roland half a year ago, saying _he used to call me Orlando_ , explaining how his past Dom had ruined that name for him. 

“I love you, Orlando,” Matt whispers, Roland’s Italian name rolling smoothly off his tongue. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Roland cries out, pulling Matt to him tighter. “Please, Master,” Roland whimpers and Matt smiles, leaning down and kissing Roland’s lips, fucking him hard.  

“Come, baby,” Matt orders and Roland cries out, arching into Matt as cum spills out of his cock onto his abdomen.  

Matt continues fucking him until he’s oversensitive and crying with every thrust. Roland’s looking up at him with eyes full of trust and love, arms wrapped around Matt’s neck. 

“Come in me,” Roland begs, thighs firm around Matt’s waist, voice breathless and needy. “Please, Master.” 

Matt’s mind explodes, and he kisses Roland desperately as his orgasm surges through him. He kisses Roland so hard, he could almost taste blood, but Roland’s kissing him back just as urgently as Matt fucks his cum into Roland, Roland’s rim flexing around his spent member. 

“Holy shit,” Roland’s sobbing, thighs locked around Matt, keeping him buried deep in him. “Fuck, Master!” 

“Fuck,” Matt agrees breathlessly, still trying to locate his senses. “That was amazing, baby.” 

Roland moans, kissing Matt in response, fingers rubbing the back of his neck as he slowly comes down from his mind-blowing orgasm.  

“I love you so much,” Roland murmurs, kissing Matt lovingly. “You’re the best, Master.” 

“You’re perfect for me,” is Matt’s response, turning them to the side so he doesn’t lay on Roland. “Love you, baby.” 

His words are slurring slightly and Roland giggles, poking his pec. “Are you falling asleep, Matt?” 

“I’m so fucked out,” Matt snorts, and Roland sighs happily, leaning down and kissing Matt’s forehead. 

“Stay, I’ll clean you up,” he promises, finally extracting Matt’s cock from where it’s nestled comfortably in his ass, nose wrinkling as he feels cum dripping down his thighs. 

He cleans Matt up with gentle fingers, leaving kisses all over Matt’s body. Matt forces himself to stay awake until Roland returns to the bed after a quick shower, folding his naked body along Matt’s. 

Matt holds his sub tightly, nose buried in his hair as they fall asleep together.  

__ 

Roland walks into the apartment, heart thumping a mile a minute, wrist throbbing slightly. From the sounds in the kitchen, he can tell that Matt’s cooking, banging around in the kitchen, and Roland’s chest warms.  

Matt was the best boyfriend and Master Roland could’ve ever asked for. Roland locks the door, toeing off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt, folding it neatly and placing it on the table.  

“Hey baby,” Matt beams at him, holding two loaded plates in his hand and coming over to kiss Roland warmly. “Dinner’s just finished. How was your day?” 

Fuck, Roland loves him. His loving gaze follows Matt to the living room as he places the plates on the coffee table, turning as he waits for Roland’s answer. 

“It’s been better,” Roland admits, pushing off his pants. “But it ended well.” 

“I’m glad to hear that, sweetheart,” Matt smiles at him, going into the kitchen for drinks. “You can change into something comfy; we're going to watch a movie.” 

Roland’s standing in his lacy underwear at their front door, heart racing excitedly in his chest. Exactly six months ago, he’d have never thought he’d be comfortable like this. But here he was, and he’s never felt better.  

“I’m good,” Roland says softly and Matt smiles largely at him, carrying two bottled waters and placing them next to the plates. 

“Are you sure?” Matt comes over and wraps an arm around Roland’s waist and Roland’s body curves into Matt, palms resting gently on Matt’s pecs. He leans down and presses their lips together, before saying, “we need to talk, but if you stay like this, I don’t think I could keep my hands off you long enough for that to happen.” 

“Talk?”  

Matt's eyes widen at Roland’s soft, worried voice. “Nothing bad, baby. I promise,” Matt squeezes Roland’s ass before leading him over to the couch. “Come on.” 

Still, Roland can’t stop his heart from racing, anxiety like acid in his veins. Matt seems to sense his worry, pulling Roland to straddle his lap as soon as he sits. The gesture calms Roland and he exhales slowly as he feels Matt’s warm palms exploring his bare skin.  

“I love you,” Matt murmurs, looking adoringly up at Roland and Roland blushes, ducking his head shyly.  

Despite Matt’s adoring gaze, he’s sure he doesn’t look that great, especially after working a busy eight-hour shift, coming home sweaty and tired.  

“You’re gorgeous,” Matt says nevertheless, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Roland’s neck. “I still can’t believe you’re mine, baby.” 

“Always yours, Master,” Roland murmurs, hands resting gently on Matt’s shoulders, thumbs massaging his shoulders through his shirt.  

“Our contract ends in a few days,” Matt says softly and Roland tenses. Matt’s fingers don’t stop rubbing Roland’s skin assuringly. “Relax, pet.” 

Matt takes a deep breath. “I got a collar for you four months into our relationship,” Matt admits and Roland gasps, shifting closer to Matt. “But I didn’t want to rush you. We weren’t permanent, not yet, but fuck baby, I wanted you to be mine so badly.” 

“I’m sorry it took us six months to fuck raw,” Roland says honestly and Matt huffs.  

“I don’t care if it took us fifteen years,” Matt says honestly. “All that mattered is that you wanted it. And it was amazing, baby. I’m happy you were finally comfortable enough.” 

Roland slides closer to Matt, tears welling in his eyes, emotions threatening to explode. 

“I’d like to give you a permanent contract,” Matt murmurs and Roland chokes. “And collar you.” 

“Y-yes!” Roland gasps, surging forward and kissing Matt hard, cupping his face and deepening the kiss.  

Matt laughs against Roland’s lips, the sound deep and full of happiness, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around Roland’s wrists –  

And pauses, frowning as he pushes Roland back gently as a soft sound of pain escapes Roland.  

“Baby?” Matt sounds confused, looking at Roland’s left wrist, moving his hand to reveal the plastic wrapped around a small portion of his forearm. “What’s this? Did you get hurt?” 

Roland swallows, blushing brightly and shaking his head. He waits as Matt gently unwraps the plastic, revealing what Roland has been so anxious about coming home for.  

“Baby,” Matt’s voice is suspiciously choked this time as he looks at the tattooed addition to his old tattoos. Roland had three bands and initials tattooed around his wrist, one for each person in his life whom he loved and who loved him unconditionally, and now there was a new band, slightly thicker and dark green in colour, ‘MB’ tattooed above it with a small heart. 

“It’s your favourite colour on me, Master,” Roland whispers, choked with emotion.  

“Fuck, baby,” Matt whispers, and this time he’s the one who yanks Roland into a hard, heavy kiss.  

Roland squirms in Matt’s grip, trying to get closer and kissing him just as hard. His heart is pounding so hard that he feels lightheaded.  

His cock is trying painfully and vainly to get hard in his cage as Matt claims him with a heavy kiss, their lips sliding against one another and Roland can’t stop himself from grinding down on Matt.  

He usually waits for Matt to take the lead but he can’t stop himself, he wants his Master  _so_ badly it hurt.  

“Baby,” Matt whispers, hands stilling Roland’s desperate hips. “Baby, the food.” 

“Fuck the food,” Roland gasps needily and Matt laughs, pinching Roland’s thigh and pushing him away gently.  

“You need to eat before anything else happens, sweetheart. I want to fuck you really bad but you’ve just come from a long shift. I need to make sure you’ve eaten.” 

Roland stares at his kind Master, before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.  

“I love you, Master,” Roland promises, then moves to sit next to Matt, curling into his side. “You’re amazing.” 

“You’re more amazing,” Matt promises, kissing Roland’s hair. “Now eat, sweetheart. Would you like to choose the movie?” 

Roland shakes his head as he reaches out for the plate of food. Why choose when he could just get Matt to make all the decisions for him?  

Matt decides quickly on  _Ocean’s Eleven_ , using his phone to take off the lights, settling next to Roland. Roland presses closer to him, munching happily on his vegetables and pasta, still a little bit in disbelief that Matt was his, happiness like a ball of fire in his stomach.  

Needless to say, they barely make it halfway through the movie before Roland manages to wiggle his way onto Matt’s bare dick, sighing happily as if he’s come home.  

__ 

Roland pushes his way through the crowd of people, trying to keep the tray of empty shot glasses balanced on his outstretched palm as he makes his way back to the bar. 

When he finally reaches the counter, he places the tray down, eyes widening when he sees who’s next to him ordering from the bartender.  

“You’re back!” He gasps and Neil turns around with wide eyes at the sound of his voice, squealing as he jumps up to hug Roland.  

“Hi! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” Neil giggles, eyes glittering with happiness as he steps back, arms dropping from around Roland.  

Roland’s jaw hangs open when he sees Neil’s new collar, wide and black with Andrew’s name clearly imprinted on it, showing everybody who owned him.  

“Holy shit,” Roland points toward Neil’s collar, laughing when he sees that Neil pretty much has the same expression on his face.  

“You have a collar!” Neil screeches, and he jumps onto Roland, hugging him tightly. “Tell. Me.  _Everything._ ” 

“In detail?” Roland teases, and Neil huffs.  

“You’ve seen me take it up the ass more times than I can count,” Neil rolls his eyes, sitting on the barstool and gripping Roland’s hands tightly. “Take a break and don’t worry about your boss, I could handle him.” 

“It _was_ weird, seeing him at your wedding,” Roland snorts, squeezing Neil’s hands in return, remembering how confused he was when he’d seen his employer, Ichirou Moriyama, at Neil’s wedding, dancing and flirting with the newlywed.  

“Seeing who at his wedding?” Comes a cheerful voice from next to them, and Neil squeals for the third time that night as he sees Jeremy.  

“Jer, baby,” Neil hugs him tightly. “I missed you all so much. I had to go to a club by myself and it  _sucked._ ” A slight grimace flickers over Neil’s face, but it fades quickly. “Roland was about to tell me his collaring story.” 

Roland blushes as Jeremy gasps, now seeing the dark green leather collar around Roland’s neck. Matt really did love dark green on Roland’s skin, loved how it matched perfectly with Roland’s eyes. He reaches up, stroking the leather lovingly, remembering when Matt had buckled it around him, locking it and adding the key to the necklace he always wore. 

“Well, our contract was ending, and I took Neil’s advice and took the first step forward because Master’s great, but he won’t do anything I explicitly say I want to do. So, I asked him to fuck me raw because it was one of my soft limits.” Roland’s face is bright red, and he knows that if he’d never met Matt, he’d never have been comfortable having a conversation like this. Neil and Jeremy just smile happily and waits for him to continue. 

“And I think that was helped him make up his mind. I also got this tattoo,” Roland raises his bare wrist, twisting it to show them. “I have a band for each person I know will love me unconditionally. My mom, my nonna, my sister, and now Matt. We didn’t plan it but I got it the same day he told me he’s going to collar me.” 

“Fuck,” Neil sounds suspiciously teary, sniffing. “Fuck that’s so romantic.” 

Roland beams proudly, fingers brushing against his collar, loving the feeling of the leather permanently against his throat.  

“And it’s permanent,” he tells them, turning so they could see the little lock that’s keeping it around his neck forever. Roland’s heart soars every time he sees the two keys hanging around Matt’s neck, resting perfectly between his muscular pecs.  

“I’m so happy for you,” Jeremy says earnestly, smiling widely at Roland. Roland remembers when Jeremy and Kevin had gotten their own collars, he’d been so happy yet wistful, wishing and waiting for his turn. Now here he was, with his best friends, all of them collared and happy.  

“Thank you, Jer,” he gives Jeremy a hug, and Neil doesn’t hesitate to join, wrapping himself around the two men.  

“It’s a sub sandwich!” Kevin’s voice comes from behind them, followed by Jean’s dry chuckle.  

“Roland’s collared!” Neil informs them happily. “Fuck, I’m so happy I want to tattoo it on my forehead.” 

“I heard,” Jean gives Roland a gentle smile. “Andrew wasn’t here, so I was the one Matt called in a panic because he wanted to find the perfect collar.” 

“He did,” Roland grins at him. “Thank you, Jean!” 

He’s so happy, he throws his arms around Jean without a second thought, and Jean responds, hugging him back tightly. Kevin congratulates him as well, giving him a hug, and Roland can’t stop grinning as if he’d won an Olympic gold medal.  

“We have to do a scene in fifteen,” Jean says apologetically, breaking into the subs’ excited chatter. “I need to get them ready.” 

“No problem,” Roland smiles warmly and Jeremy gives him a quick hug again before following his boyfriends. “Enough about me; how was your honeymoon?” He asks immediately, turning to Neil, who blushes.  

“I think we fucked until Daddy’s dick got sore,” he giggles. “But it was _amazing_ , R. If you ever want to take a vacation, I’ll get the same hotel for you in London. It was perfect.” 

The same grimace floats across Neil’s face despite his wide smile, and Roland raises a gentle questioning eyebrow. He doesn’t want to pry, knowing that Neil would tell him if he wanted to.  

“There was an… incident at a club,” Neil sighs. “It’s not bothering me, I just wish it didn’t happen. I wanted to give Drew some alone time to get work done and I got roofied, but nothing happened. I ran to the bathroom and managed to call Daddy in time.” 

“Holy shit,” Roland gasps, grabbing Neil’s palm. “What the fuck, Neil?” 

“It’s okay,” Neil promises, squeezing Roland’s hand calmingly. “Uncle Stu took care of everything and Daddy got  _really_ possessive,” Neil winks at Roland. “I just hate that it happened in the first place. I hate that he had to get so worried for me. I wish I could undo all of it.” 

Roland bites his bottom lip, returning Neil’s squeeze. “Jack roofied me once,” he admits softly and Neil’s eyes widen. “But nothing happened. Turns out he realised that he hated the idea of fucking a limp, useless body.” 

“Oh, baby,” Neil whispers, gathering Roland into a tight hug, holding him close, and Roland melts into the hug, happy that he had a close friend to talk to. “I’m so sorry that dick even got near you.” 

“I have Matt now,” Roland responds, quickly wiping away the stray tears that appeared. “I’ve never been more okay, mentally and emotionally. He’s perfect, Neil. Thank you for everything.” 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Neil says firmly, cupping Roland’s face. “It was fate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This won't have regular updates until Feisty is completed but I have a headache and I'm sick and I just wanted to post it idk
> 
> Come say hi to me on [ tumblr](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/mishaschmxdt)! :D


End file.
